A Beautiful Lie
by Tragic Prayers
Summary: Raito loses his memory after giving up ownership of the Death Note. Working along side Ryuzaki to try and find the mysterious Kira, the tables turn when L happens upon a little notebook buried in the ground.
1. Lie Awake in bed at night

**A Beautiful Lie**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. This fic is not going to be used for any kind of profit.

**By**: Tragic Prayers

**Full Summary**: Raito loses his memory after giving up ownership of the Death Note. Working along Ryuzaki to try and find the mysterious Kira, the tables turn when L happens upon a little notebook buried in the ground. Maybe Ryuk should learn to hide things better. Soon, L finds the Death Note, and it seems as though it will be the end of Kira! However, it seems L might have underestimated the siren call of such a powerful notebook.

**Warnings**: Slight AU, Yaoi (male/male), graphic violence, murder, angst, slight OOC due to character development.

**A.N**. Hi there! I'm Emily and this fic has not been written only by me, it was written with my very good friend, Brittnay. It started out as an RP, but took on a life of its own! We've decided to share it with everyone here, and we sincerely hope you like it. Reviews are nice but not necessary. This chapter isn't very exciting, and no Ratio and L are not going to jump on each other and have hot yaoi love sex right off the bat. This story has plot, it will be very long, and it's going to take some very interesting twists and turns. For those of you who like plots, drama, romance and non-OOC characters stick around. Review if you have any questions, comments or suggestions. We're writing this to entertain you after all, not just ourselves! We want to know your opinion, as long as you're nice about it.

* * *

Chapter one: Lie awake in bed at night

Raito smirked inwardly. This was day seven of his confinement and everything was going according to plan. Head bowed, he glanced at Ryuk, who was in an odd upside down position against the wall. He looked back down at his feet and sighed. Suddenly he heard the crackling noise of the speaker before a very familiar and very annoying voice erupted from it. "Are you okay, Raito-kun?" Raito had to grit his teeth. He didn't know which he hated more, the voice, or who the voice belonged to. Actually, he liked to think that he hated the person more than the voice. He raised his head to look directly in the camera. "Yeah, I know I must look pretty bad in here but, this pride… I'll have to get rid of it."

"See ya!" Ryuk replied when Raito said the secret phrase.

L stared at the monitor, leaning forward as Raito sighed and dropped his head further. He had asked if Raito was okay and after he replied that he was. After that, everything was silent. Cocking his head to the side he continued to stare curiously.

Raito blinked once, twice. Why the hell was he here? It made no sense to him. As minutes passed, memories started leaving and coming back to him. L thought he was Kira. Hell, he'd even said that he was Kira himself. What the hell had he been thinking? He glanced up at the camera. "Ryuzaki, I just realized that this is pointless because I'm not Kira. I know that I was the one who suggested it, but you have to believe me!" Raito felt somewhat frightened in this dark cell that he'd been placed in, shivering slightly at the coldness he felt. He was trying to figure out how it had come to this and hell, he had to admit, he didn't blame Ryuzaki for not believing him.

L furrowed his brow in confusion, "Raito-kun," he said into the mic, "You asked to be put in there, so there is no reason for me to take you out. Ever since you've been in that cell, the killings have all but ceased. So you must be Kira." He stated matter-of-factly. Of course the killings hadn't stopped, but they had become less frequent. A little white lie would do no harm, especially if it helped Raito admit to being Kira.

Raito sat with his eyes wide, looking up at the camera, "I'm not Kira! There's no way that I could possibly be." Ryuzaki couldn't be telling the truth, could he? Had the killings really ceased with his confinement? He lay over and closed his eyes. His shoulder hurt, but that was of no importance. "I'm not Kira," he whispered and continued to do so like a mantra.

"I'm sorry Raito-kun, but all signs still point to you, so you're going to have to stay here. I cannot take the chance of letting Kira get away." L stared silently, but Raito said nothing. He just kept repeating the same phrase over and over. It was more than a little suspicious that Raito had suddenly realized that he wasn't Kira. No, something very strange was going on.

Raito didn't answer Ryuzaki. Not because he didn't have anything to say, but because of what he would say. And it would be pointless to repeat it. He glanced up at the camera once again and he felt as if he were looking at Ryuzaki, pleading silently with Ryuzaki to let him go. Glancing away from the camera he looked straight ahead, whispering his mantra all the while. Raito felt as if he would go insane – if he already hadn't – if he stayed here much longer.

As Raito looked up, L's breath caught in his throat, confusion beginning to blossom in his mind. He stared at Raito's eyes. It seemed as though he could see him through that camera. Raito's eyes were strikingly innocent, and it was as though he was seeing him for the first time. Without realizing it, he leaned forward toward the monitor, touching his fingers to the screen.

Matsuda and the rest of the Task Force stared at the odd scene before him. Matsuda had never seen L act the way he did at that moment. It seemed as if he had forgotten that other members were occupying the room. That moment between L-san and Raito-kun seemed, oddly enough, intimate. Matsuda wondered how Yagami-san would take to seeing this. He was glad that Yagami-san wasn't in the room, or there'd be hell to pay. Glancing around the room seeing the others were beginning to realize and come to the same conclusion that he had. Matsuda cleared his throat, and ended up getting everyone's attention, when in actuality, he wanted just one person's. "I think Raito-kun has finally cracked under pressure, L-san, anyone would after several days in that place. Maybe we should let him go. There are still killings taking place and the poor boy looks scared and exhausted." Matsuda looked from face to contemplating face and finally back to L's.

L turned his eyes slowly toward Matsuda, "I'm sorry Matsuda-san, but I'm not letting him go. I've been doing my job since I was very young, so I'm going to go with instinct. Sure, Raito-kun may have cracked, but this just seems far too suspicious," he said softly, taking his fingers off the screen, while cursing inwardly for letting himself show such emotion. In front of the Task Force members at that! Switching screens to Misa, he stared at her, contemplating. "Amane-san, why do you insist that you know nothing about Kira?" He questioned her.

Her head hung low, her blond hair stringy and dull, "I told you. I wish I knew. Kira-san is a hero. He punished the burglar who killed my parents." L frowned, this was just too convenient. Misa and Raito both suddenly lost their memories. L turned to the rest of the Task Force, "No, Yagami-kun will not be let out."

Matsuda sighed sullenly. Well, at least he tried for today. He knew that Raito-kun was innocent. There was just no way that he was capable of doing something so horrible. He was smart and held a bright and promising future in front of him. He, himself, could see Raito-kun becoming the chief of police and Matsuda would be proud to work for him. Even Misa held a promising future. Neither one of them would destroy that for a few measly criminals. He glanced at both monitors. "Ah, so when is he going to be let out?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

L snorted at Matsuda, "There is no definite time. It all depends on Yagami-kun, Amane-san and the killings. All evidence points toward Amane-san being the second Kira, and there's no doubt that she is connected to him in more ways than one. Not only that, but he is also the son of the chief of the police. 

There are just too many things for me to ignore." Sighing, he turned back to the monitor. Raito-kun's father was not going to like this one bit.

'_Jeez. What crawled up his ass and died?' _Matsuda thought bitterly. All he did was ask a simple question. It wasn't as if he was asking L-san his name. He glanced back at the monitors. Raito-kun looked more pitiful (probably because you could see his face) than Misa-san. Movement caught his eye in Raito's camera and he leaned forward slightly to watch as he sat up and looked in the camera.

Raito shifted into a more comfortable sitting position. It felt as if he'd been in here for months. "Ah, Ryuzaki-san please let me out," he pleaded softly. He could only hope that this would be over soon and the detective would come to the same conclusion as he had. That he wasn't Kira. He felt that with each passing millisecond that he didn't hear Ryuzaki-san's voice through that horrid speaker, his hope diminished.

L lowered his eyes; he refused to reply, because that might give him hope. At that moment, Yagami-san's voice echoed into the room. "Just what is going on here, Ryuzaki-san? I heard that Raito wants to be let out and you refuse to let him?" He looked up into the camera, his face was red with anger.

Soichiro was angry. He was more than angry, he was livid. He couldn't believe that this 'detective' was treating his son in such a way. It was completely… unjust! He knew that Raito wasn't Kira. "Now, let him out. He's already proven he's not Kira!" Soichiro almost popped a vein. He hadn't wanted his son involved in the investigation, but L-san just pursued it.

L sighed; he was tired of being told what to do. "Yagami-san, Raito-kun requested that he be put in the cell. And you say that he is innocent, but since he's been confined, the killings have diminished almost completely. So, you can either listen to me, or leave." He stated matter-of-factly.

Soichiro smirked. This kid was just like him. When in doubt, or, you don't want to be shown up in front of everyone, pull your rank. He'd congratulate L-san if he was alone. Instead, he replied, "No. I don't want you abusing my son in any way. I want to make sure he's okay."

"Do not continue to question me, Yagami-san. My job is to track down and stop criminals. All signs point to Raito-kun being Kira! You are so blinded by your love for your son that you are acting very unprofessional. I'll tell you again, don't make this personal. Either get over it or leave." L narrowed his eyes at the screen.

Soichiro rolled his eyes internally. "My son calls, and you expect me not to come? What kind of reasoning is that?" Soichiro sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. You expect me not to have a biased opinion, and it may be true that all signs point to my son, but you have a biased opinion about me. If it came down to it, I'd lock up my own son. Now, please answer Raito. I think he'd like a chat."

Looking at Yagami-san blankly, he sighed. It was getting tiresome, having to deal with such petty arguments. Leaning forward, he pushed the button to answer Raito. "Raito-kun, please calm down. Understand that this is what must be done. I need for you to cooperate, because you asked me to do this, and even if _you_ don't believe you are Kira, you still very well could be." He sighed, closing his eyes and cursing inwardly. Why was everyone being such idiots?

"I know that. But, I need to use the restroom!" Raito blushed lightly at his admission hoping that no one else heard it. With his luck, everyone from the Task Force, his parents, his girlfriend and his entire class would have heard it. He sighed as he waited for a response from Ryuzaki, seeing as he couldn't go with his hands tied behind his back.

L blinked. "Ah, well that's all you had to say. There's a door to your right. Do you need me to come down and assist you, or do you think you will manage alone?" he asked, he pushed a button and a door opened on Raito's right.

Raito thought Ryuzaki's tone was somewhat mocking and it still caused him to blush slightly at the proposal. He stood up awkwardly and made his way over to the door. "If you could just un-cuff me, I will be able to handle the rest on my own," he said softly. Walking over, he leaned against the door slightly miffed that he needed help. He was a genius and he couldn't figure this one out. Maybe if he didn't have to go to the bathroom so bad…

* * *

L got up from the chair he was in, ignoring the rest of the task force. He made his waydown to the cell and opened the door. Raito flinched slightly at the sound of the door opening along with the brightness of the light. Walking over, L slipped his hand into Raito's, causing him to flush slightly in embarrassment. Raising an eyebrow, he took a key out of his pocket and un-cuffed Raito. "Alright, I'll wait here for you, Raito-kun."

"Thank you," Raito said, unconsciously rubbing his wrists. It felt nice to not have those damned cuffs on. He opened the door and awkwardly closed it, leaning back against it in relief. It was even nicer being away from the cameras. He suddenly remembered the reason he was here, and he set to it. When he finished and washed his hands, he sat down for just a moment. He knew he didn't have much time left.

L stood completely still, aware that his every move was being watched by the Task Force. "Raito-kun, are you okay in there?" He asked. He knew it was awkward, but it would be possible for Raito to kill himself. Not that he would, but L wasn't going to take any chances. "I'm very sorry to bother you, but I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I-I'm fine," he managed to croak out. Standing up, he sighed knowing that his few minutes were over and opened the door. He glared at Ryuzaki whose expression was a cross between boredom and worried. It was obvious that boredom had won out. "I think I should be asking you that question instead," he smirked as he awkwardly shuffled from foot to foot. He didn't know what to say to Ryuzaki, except a sentence that even drove him nuts saying.

L blinked slowly, "I'm fine Raito-kun. Now, let me have your hands again." Raito sighed and put his hands behind his back. L snorted at his pained expression. He was the one who asked for this in the first 

place. After cuffing Raito's hands again he stepped back, letting the other boy settle on the floor. "Raito," he spoke softly, "I apologize for doing this but…it's what needs to be done."

Nodding, Raito looked up at Ryuzaki. "Ah, I understand, but I _know_when this is all over we can catch Kira together," he shifted somewhat to get himself somewhat comfortable on the unforgiving floor. "I would like to request one thing though," he smiled at Ryuzaki. Even though his request might be denied, they still might get a laugh out of it. When Ryuzaki raised his eyebrow Raito took that as an indication to continue. "I was wondering if you could send or bring a book for me to read. You know, like they do for prisoners once it's deemed they won't kill themselves."

L nodded, though he decided to perhaps share an idea with Raito he had been pondering. "Actually, I have a proposition for you." He walked over to where Raito was sitting and sat down next to him. "How about I let you out of this cell under one condition?" When Raito gave him a confused look he continued, "As long as I am with you 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, you may leave your cell."

Raito blinked. Could he really be free of this prison? The consequence wasn't too bad. The worst Ryuzaki could do was annoy him to death. "S-sure. Could I leave today?" he still felt confused as to the terms of this arrangement.

L smiled, "Yes, you can leave today. However, I will ask that you be handcuffed to me. This way, you do not have to be locked up and I can continue to be with you 24 hours a day."

Raising an eyebrow, Raito sighed, "Ah, Ryuzaki, you drive a hard bargain." He sat back down and pretended to ponder, even though he had his mind made up. Standing up, he looked to Ryuzaki, "Well, what are you waiting for? Uncuff me," he said as he turned around.

L nodded, he then proceeded to take the cuffs off of Raito's wrists. Raito sighed in relief, stretching his arms. Smirking, he grabbed Raito's hand firmly. Taking out a pair of handcuffs with a long chain attached to it, he snapped one cuff around his wrist and then Raito's. "Now, this means we must be together no matter what, such as taking a shower, going on dates with Misa-san, etc."

Raito's eyes widened slightly at L's statement. He flushed slightly at the visions and thoughts and questions going through his head. Glancing over at Ryuzaki he nodded his understanding. He would only have slight freedom, but freedom none the less. He figured the chain was long enough for them to be a certain distance away. "Well, shall we go?" Raito's father would be happy to see him, as would the rest of his family.

Smiling slightly, L tilted his head to the side, "I thought that you would be more against this than you are. It's actually quite surprising. Let's go then, your father must want to see you." Raito nodded and followed L out of the cell. He heard Raito exhale in relief as he walked out of the cell behind him.

* * *

When they entered the investigation room, everyone stood completely stunned. Matsuda was gaping, looking stupid as usual, and Yagami-san stood, red-faced and furious. There was steam practically spewing from his ears. '_Great,'_ L thought, '_Yet again I must deal with this overprotective father,'_ Sighing, he prepared himself for an outburst of questions or disagreements.

Raito looked to his father, who looked as if he was going to blow his lid. "Dad, I can explain," Raito blurted out. His father's sharp gaze rounded on him and Raito almost winced at that glare. Raito lifted his wrist and pointed to it, "This is just a temporary arrangement made by Ryuzaki and I to prove that I'm not Kira. Now, before you rant, it's not for a long period of time. Right, Ryuzaki?" he turned to the slim detective, giving a slight pleading look.

The detective frowned, "Actually, there's no guarantee how long this may last. A month, two months, maybe even five months. I never stated that it would not be a long period of time. However, it could only be a few weeks," he smirked at Raito's horrified expression, Yagami-san now looking even more livid. '_Of course...'_ he sighed to himself.

'_Does he have to be so damn honest all the time? Dad is going to kill me,' _Raito thought. "Dad, it's not going to last five months," he stated reassuringly. He walked over to his father and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be angry, dad. It was my decision and my idea," he added as an afterthought. Ryuzaki already had an investigation to run; he didn't need his father breathing down his neck about this. "You aren't angry at me, are you?"

Soichiro sighed, trying to calm himself down. "You know I'm not angry with you Raito," he said as he looked at his son endearingly as he pulled him into a hug. "I'm just glad that you're okay." He didn't like the newest development with L and his son. He wanted his son to come home, but he wasn't going to try and push his luck anymore today. At least his son was out of that cell. "Is Misa-san going to be set free too?" Well, that didn't count. He saw L frown, but he nodded.

"Does this mean she's clear of all charges?" Raito turned around to face L, his voice hopeful. He had been caught up in own freedom, he had forgotten to ask about Misa. He knew that he wasn't clear, considering that he was still chained to L, but he could at least clear her.

"Now, Misa-san will not be completely set free. She will still live under surveillance, but she may go about her business in peace," L said as he watched Soichiro's face lighten up in relief. "Raito-kun, the reason that I wanted you to be close by, is so that you may help me track down Kira." Raito's face lit up then and he smiled, nodding in agreement, while his father looked displeased with the whole situation. It was strange, Raito seemed less cold. What had caused him to change? Like he had concluded earlier, it seemed downright suspicious.

Raito looked to his dad. "Dad, is this okay? I want to catch Kira. You know that I'm going to school to become a police officer, and this experience will look good on my résumé," Raito pleaded. If his father said no, he'd have to lay it on thick. He knew that he was capable of solving this case and his father knew it too. But, alas, he didn't have to. His father nodded and Raito smiled as he hugged him. His father was caught off guard by the gesture, but he hugged him back. The hug ended abruptly as it had begun and he stepped back. "Er, sorry. Got excited," he blushed slightly as he said this.

He turned back to L and called to him. When L turned his eyes to his, he began to speak. "Ryuzaki-kun I'm glad that you decided to let Misa go and let me work on the case. But, as you know, I have Misa and she's going to want to see me…" he trailed off raising his wrist in the air.

"Well, if you wish to go on dates, you'll have to do so with me present." Everyone looked appalled at the thought, but no one said anything. L rolled his eyes internally, especially since Raito looked relieved.

Soichiro cleared his throat and spoke, "Since that is cleared up, Raito, I think you should rest. Don't you agree with me L-san?" He challenged L with his eyes daring him to say no.

Raito frowned. What the hell was his father talking about? He was fine. He didn't need rest. "Dad, I don't-" he was cut off with a stern glare and his father's hand squeezing his shoulder tightly, making him wince. He had promised that he would work. And there was no time for him to be resting when he could be catching Kira.

L sighed, knowing that regardless of what he said; Yagami-san would counter it needlessly. "Your father is right Raito. You must be exhausted and I need to go over things with Amane-san anyway, and once I'm finished with that, you may rest. As you know," L continued turning to Yagami-san, "Raito is connected to me, so he will not be able to rest whenever he feels like it. However, this time I understand." Raito did not look pleased, though the bags under his eyes said otherwise. Yagami-san squeezed Raito's shoulder and smiled softly, nodding to L that he was fine with the conditions.

* * *

Raito was pissed. He wanted to work on the investigation. Who were they to dictate his life? He didn't feel tired in the slightest. He remained in his chair as L made his way to the door. And he would've remained there too if his father hadn't threatened him. Standing reluctantly, he followed L out of the investigation room.

Once they were out in the hall, L yanked on the chain and Raito fell to his knees. Raito glared at the back of the man's head and if looks could kill, they would've in that moment. "You bastard, you did that on purpose!" He ground out as L turned around. If only he weren't chained to him…

The other man raised an eyebrow at Raito. "I'm sorry Raito-kun, for a moment I forgot you were here. You see, I'm used to being alone, so please excuse me." He reached out a hand and offered to help Raito off the floor. Raito continued to scowl at him as his hand was slapped away and he stood on his own. "Also, I know you don't want to sleep, but I really don't feel like dealing with your father. He was hard enough to deal with when you were locked up. Something I will have to talk to him about later." Shrugging, he turned around and continued walking, a smirk gracing his features.

Raito grumbled under his breath all the way to the apartment about how L was a bastard and how he didn't accept his apology. All through his ranting, he hadn't noticed that L had stopped abruptly, and he almost ran into him. He ended up stopping next to L, but he was glad that he had caught himself. He needn't look like a fool too. So now, it seemed as if Raito didn't know what personal space seemed to be. L turned his head slightly and Raito crossed his arms and sniffed. "What?" He asked, daring L to say something about where he was standing.

L stepped up to the challenge by opening the door and ushering Raito inside. Once inside, he turned to Raito. "You will be staying inside my apartment. That room," he pointed to a room on the left, "is mine. That room," he pointed to the room adjacent to his, "will be yours. It has been cleaned out and some of your things have been placed in there. Of course, we will be sleeping in the same place, but I won't have your things cluttering up my home. Do you have any questions?"

Raito looked at the door that L indicated was his with a raised eyebrow. It would figure that L would live in the building they were holding the investigation. L lived a few floors up from the actual investigation room. "Yes, actually I do, two in fact. When did you make the call to have my things moved here and where is your telephone so that I can call my mother and Misa?" He hadn't seen his mother or sister in ages and since he couldn't go home, he'd call them. He had forgotten about Misa, and he was glad that he had automatically mentioned her name. He wasn't being a very good boyfriend.

"Ah, well, while you and your father were speaking, I called Watari and asked him to bring some of your things up. You father had brought a few of your things while you were locked in the cell. You may get the rest of your thing once you've settled in." L ran a hand through his hair and scratched his foot with one of his toes. Raito scrunched his nose up and waited for L to continue, "Also, you may use my phone." He held out a small cell phone.

Raito gave L a skeptical look and took the phone form L's fingers. "How do I know it's not tapped?" Raito inquired. He knew he was being difficult, but for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to care. Shifting from one foot to the other he glanced down to the phone. According to the latest technology, there was no way that you could tap a cell phone, but who knew what kind of technology L had?

L lowered his eyelids and stared back at Raito boredly. "I've no need to tap my own cell phone. Besides, I can stand right here and listen to your conversation," and he smirked inwardly at Raito's reaction. He looked as though he wanted to protest but snapped his mouth shut, narrowing his eyes. Raito turned away from him and moved as far as the chain would allow, trying to get at least some kind of privacy.

Raito mechanically dialed the number to reach his mother as he put the phone to his ear. It rang twice before his mother answered with her faithful, "Yagami residence."

"Hey, Mom, it's-" Raito winced slightly and held the phone away from his ear as a squealing sound erupted from the other end. He heard his mother's cries of "Raito, oh my goodness!" Raito was just glad that his sister was still in school, or he'd have to hold the phone even farther from his ear. He was pretty sure that L could hear his mother's screams as clearly as he could. After she calmed down, he was able to have a short conversation with her. He didn't tell her about the handcuffs, but he had told her that he would be working on the Kira case and that he wouldn't be home for a few days. After he hung up, he turned to L who was just staring at him. Raito's eye unconsciously twitched as he stared back. He knew that his other conversation would go pretty much the same way. "My Mother told me to tell you to send me home." He had promised his mother that he would tell L, even if he were sure that he'd heard it.

L raised an eyebrow. "Well, tell her that you agreed to this, so… I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave. Besides you wanted to help with the Kira case, and this may ease my suspicions of you." L knew that 

Raito only repeated what his mother had said just to make her feel better. Still, this sudden change in Raito was more than a little disturbing. Not only that, but Misa had also lost her memory. It was too much of a coincidence for him to just accept.

Turning back around Raito smirked. He almost burst into laughter as he dialed Misa's number. It rang a few times before her answering machine picked up and he left a message, telling her to call him back as soon as she got this message. He hung up and turned back around to face L and he handed him his phone back while muttering a thanks.

L nodded and shoved the phone back into his pocket. "So, I suppose you'd like to rest for a while. I know it's been quite tiring for you. Besides, your father will make sure that you sleep." L said softly while frowning. Yagami-san was beginning to play on his nerves.

Raito smirked as he knew how stubborn his father could be. He nodded and was promptly led to L's room. When they entered the room, it was just as he expected. The room seemed cold and impersonal. The sheets were stark white – and so were the walls, for that matter. The room looked unlived in and it seemed that L spent most of his time on his laptop. He flopped on the bed and took in how comfortable the mattress felt. Covering his eyes with his unchained arm he smiled and let out a huge sigh. The comfort of the mattress was enough to put anyone to sleep. It occurred to him that something was off in the room. "Hey Ryuzaki, why is there only one bed?" It should have been easy considering that he somehow got his own things here without his prior knowledge. He moved and sat up to look at L who scratched the back of his head as he stood awkwardly.

"Ah, well… it would be far too difficult for us to sleep in different beds. So, we're going to be sharing," he shrugged. Raito's eyes widened and he looked completely shocked. L didn't like the arrangement either, but it was the only option. If they slept in different beds, one of them might fall off due to the other's movements in sleep. L saw that Raito realized this as well though he didn't look any happier about it.

Raito scrunched up his nose at such a statement. He didn't even think that L owned a bed, yet alone slept in one. He huffed and lay back down. "Maybe I've should've stayed where I was," he mumbled to no one in particular. He was chained to a crazed insomniac who owned a bed and ate sweets twenty-four hours a day and thought that he was Kira. Raito snorted inwardly as he stared at the ceiling. "What are you going to do while I sleep?" he asked, his curiosity piqued.

L walked to the closet and took out a laptop. "I will research while you rest," he said calmly. Raito was beginning to become even more annoyed. Huffing softly, he sat down on the bed next to Raito, resting the laptop on his knees. There was suddenly a knock at the door and Raito hurriedly closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep thinking it was his father coming in to check on him. "Come in," he commanded softly, not looking up. Watari opened the door carrying a tray of sweets. Raito opened his eyes and gave him a look that said, 'Are you serious?'

He sat up quickly "No!" Raito yelled. The laptop was fine, but the sweets being eaten in the bed that was the last straw for him. He'd seen L eat. He was a messy eater. "I just…no! I have to share a bed with you; 

you don't sleep, so I have to deal with you and your laptop. But eating, I won't allow it." He turned to Watari "He won't be eating that," he smiled softly at Watari's shocked expression. Apparently, they don't know who Raito Yagami was.

L frowned at Raito. "Raito-kun, first of all, do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do in my own home. Second of all, Watari does not have to listen to you," reaching over to the tray he took off a doughnut and bit into it. With a pleased expression, L thrust the sweet into Raito's face. "Would you like some?"

Raito turned his nose up in disgust at the offending sweet. "Ugh, no!", He pushed L's hand away from his and Raito briefly wondered if he would be killed if he knocked L's sweets onto the floor. "Ryuzaki, I'm abiding by your rules, but I ask for one thing and I get denied?" Raito knew that he hadn't exactly asked L to not each sweets but he didn't care. Raito turned back to Watari who had a bemused expression on his face. "Watari, does Ryuzaki always treat you this way?" Raito glanced at L who looked more than a little angry.

L glared, now he was furious. "Ask? You did not ask, Yagami-kun, you demanded! So, I will eat my sweets. You cannot 'forbid' me to do anything," he took another bite of the doughnut to prove his point. "As for Watari, I have far more respect for him than for anyone else."

Raito glowered at L before getting off the bed. He felt like he was in a lover's quarrel and Watari probably thought the same. "Hn, I'll just sleep on the floor." Raito lay down on the floor and adjusted himself to be more comfortable. While Raito lay on the floor, Watari gave L a stern look as if to say, "L, don't be so rude!" The detective just looked at Watari as he took another bite of his doughnut.

L rolled his eyes at Raito. "Watari-san, if Raito-kun wants to pout like a child, who am I to stop him?" He shrugged and finished his doughnut. Reaching on the tray, he grabbed a cookie and bit into it. "I've had enough of arguing and there are more important things for me to do." He brought the laptop back onto his knees and continued typing as though Raito were not lying on the floor and Watari were not giving him an exasperated look.

Raito sat up suddenly and scowled. He had about enough of L. He was ready to kill him! He turned to Watari, "Watari-san is there any other phone that I could use? I'd like to call my father. I forgot to call him," Raito smiled at Watari and he got his reply. "Ah, yes. If I do recall, that is one-" but before Watari could finish his sentence, L interrupted him by knocking his laptop on the floor. After picking up the laptop, he took the tray of sweets from Watari, thanked him and sent him on his merry way. Raito watched Watari leave and then sighed. He turned to L. "Could you please not eat sweets in the bed?" He had gritted out the word 'please'. He was just tired and wanted to sleep.

L sighed, "Raito-kun, sweets keep me awake so that I may continue the investigation. Also, I love sweets." He gave Raito a pleading look and brought his thumb up to his mouth, nibbling it softly.

L wasn't going to pull that on him, "Ryuzaki, I don't care where you eat sweets, just as long as you don't eat it in the bed. C'mon, we're chained together and we have to get along without killing each other," 

Raito offered. He sat back down on the bed. "I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier; it was very childish of me."

L looked over at Raito, his thumb still in his mouth, "Yes, and you were going to even tell your daddy on me," he smirked at Raito's scowl. "However, I will not eat on the bed, if it will make you happy. Though while you rest, I will be working on my laptop."

Raito was okay with that. "I was going to tell my father, but I would have been better off telling my Mother," he smiled. He knew how demanding his mother could be, it's where he got it from. Raito grabbed a pillow and put it between him and L. He tended to move around in his sleep a lot and he didn't want to roll over onto L. But, he didn't know if the pillow trick worked considering he hadn't shared a bed with anyone recently. He turned away from Ryuzaki and stared at the wall.

"Ah, you're more of a mama's boy? I would have never known." He smiled at Raito to let him know that he was jesting. A snort was the only response from Raito as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Sighing, L rubbed at his eyes and continued typing. He felt his eyes growing heavy so he sat his laptop aside; he decided to rest his eyes for a few moments before continuing.

* * *

**A.N.** Well, how did you like it? Did you hate it, love it? Just click and review, I can't wait to hear from you!

-Love from Emily and Brittnay


	2. And think about your life

**A Beautiful Lie**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. This fic is not going to be used for any kind of profit.

**By**: Tragic Prayers

**Full Summary**: Raito loses his memory after giving up ownership of the Death Note. Working along Ryuzaki to try and find the mysterious Kira, the tables turn when L happens upon a little notebook buried in the ground. Maybe Ryuk should learn to hide things better. Soon, L finds the Death Note, and it seems as though it will be the end of Kira! However, it seems L might have underestimated the siren call of such a powerful notebook.

**Warnings**: Slight AU, Yaoi (male/male), graphic violence, murder, angst, slight OOC due to character development.

**A.N. Emily: **Hello, this is Emily again! Welcome to the second chapter of A Beautiful Lie. I'd like to thank everyone who was nice enough to review. You don't know how much we appreciate it. It always brings a smile to our faces. Now, I myself am not really satisfied with the way this chapter turned out. I'm not sure why, but I do hope you will like it. No, there still is not going to be any hot yaoi love sex in this chapter, or probably the next five chapters or ten or fifteen. Who knows? Not even we do! So, here's chapter two. Enjoy!

**A.N. Brittnay:** Emily made me do this, so I have to. Well, I was going to have to come out of hiding sometime. Ah, anyway. I totally enjoyed writing this chapter. It was soooo cool! sighs I have totally become a fangirl of our own damn fanfiction. When will I ever learn? I want to thank everyone for their review. Reading them made me very happy and gave me incentive to write, so reviews do help although they aren't necessary. - (But I would like a few… XD) we've been working on the next chapter and it's going to be great. It makes me so happy thinking about it. But I can't tell you guys… I'll spoil it… I have a bad habit of doing that. .

* * *

Raito opened his eyes and almost screamed. L's face was so close to his that it made him wonder long he'd been asleep. He rolled over to glance at the clock and it blared back 3:15 a.m. Hm, he'd only been asleep for five hours. With that, he turned to stare at the man sleeping in front of him. Without his dark eyes staring into him, Raito could see L's face more clearly. He took in every feature, from the jet black hair to the pale pink lips. Blushing, he looked away as he realized that he was staring. Throwing back the covers he proceeded to stand when he felt that cold metal of the handcuff, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach. He'd have to wake L up just to go to the bathroom. Sighing softly as he whispered the detective's name.

_It was so dark here. L shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. Looking around all he could see was darkness in every direction. There was a sickly sweet smell in the air, slightly metallic. L's eyes widened as he felt the ground move under his feet. Looking down, he strained to see, only managing to see wriggling. He gasped as a hand reached up and grabbed his ankle, causing him to stumble and fall. Bracing his hand onto the ground, his eyes _

_widened even more before he realized why the ground was moving. Human bodies covered the ground. Many were dead, though some still lived. They writhed, reaching for L, moaning in agony. His heart was heavy in his chest, his breath coming out in little pants. He couldn't get away; they were holding him, dragging him down. He screamed._

Raito jumped when L let out a groan. He sat back down on the bed so that he could reach L more properly to wake him up. "Ryuzaki, wake up," he whispered, shaking the detective. He waited a bit and watched as L's eyes scrunched up as if he was in pain and he groaned once again. "Ryuzaki, wake up!" He repeated, louder this time. If L didn't get up, he'd have to call Watari-san. He began to look around for a button to call the man.

_They clutched his hair, his clothes, and his whole body. Never had he felt so out of control, so alone. As hard as he struggled, they only seemed to hold him tighter. A shadow cast over him, if it was possible for something to be even darker than this horrid darkness. L looked up to see a figure, his hand extended, offering help. The figure's face was also cast in darkness, but it was somehow familiar._

Raito began to panic and he shook L harder, even trying to coerce L from his slumber. "Ryuzaki, wake up. It's not real." He repeated himself again, hoping – no, needing – to get through. Raito got up and began searching L's side of the bed for that damned button. It took him a minute, and after finding it, he pressed it and spoke into the mic, "Watari-san. I know it's early, but something's wrong with Ryuzaki!" He tried to take the panicked edge off of his voice as he rushed out his sentence to Watari; he would be surprised if he had even understood him.

After what felt like forever to Raito, Watari knocked on L's door. He opened it to find a slightly frantic Raito, and an unconscious L, who looked as though he was being possessed. Watari frowned, wondering why L was even sleeping. The strange detective would usually wait until he was so exhausted that he couldn't see straight and fall into a dreamless sleep. Striding over to the bed, he shook L's shoulder, "L-san, can you hear me? Here, take my hand." He whispered, grasping L's hand in his own. L gasped, his eyes snapping open as he stared up at Watari, his eyes blank; he had yet to escape the nightmare completely.

"A-ah, sorry, I did not mean to disturb you Raito-kun," he sat up, "or you Watari-san." Watari smiled at him softly.

"Ah, it is no problem L-san. Please feel free to call me if you need anything else." Bowing, Watari exited the room knowing L would be grateful to him for not pushing him on the subject of his sudden return of night terrors.

Raito stared wide-eyed at L in complete shock. That was all he had to do? Take his hand? It seemed like some damned magic trick to him. Raito's expression turned into one of confusion. "R-Ryuzaki, what the hell happened?" Was this why he didn't sleep? Maybe he had been the cause of L's night terrors. He doubted that if he'd done what Watari-san had done, it would have the same outcome.

L turned his head away from Raito, "It's quite obvious that I was having a nightmare." Sighing, he picked up his laptop and continued typing, trying to ignore Raito's questioning look. Frowning, he finally turned his head toward Raito. "Now that you're awake, I'd like to eat some sweets. There is still much research to be done after all."

Raito stared at L in disbelief. "I know you had a nightmare," he grumbled, "I just wanted to know what happened in your dream. Is that why you don't want to sleep?" Raito asked. He moved farther – as far as the chain would allow – from L. Crossing his arms, he sighed and looked out the window. He _would_ get Ryuzaki to explain what the hell that was all about.

L scowled. "What my dream was about does not concern you, Raito-kun. As for my sleeping habits, that is also none of your concern. Though if you must know, I do not wish to sleep because I have much work to do. So, if 

you're finished interrogating me, I'd like to get back to said work." Turning away, he ignored Raito's angry glare, taking a bite of a doughnut that seemed to appear form thin air.

He glared at L before looking back to the window. It didn't seem fair; he was chained to the man for god's sake. He closed his eyes and un-balled his fists, "I have to go to the bathroom, and I need to take a shower," he stated his tone indifferent compared to the rage he was feeling at the moment. He didn't chance a glance at L, because if he did, he'd knock that damned donut out of his hand and stomp on it. Yes… that sounded like a good idea…

L's eye twitched, "You're right, you do need a shower, you smell horrible," Raito scowled deeply at the comment and his fists balled up in anger once more, though L didn't really care. Putting his laptop to the side, he stood up and walked –pulling Raito along with him – to the door on the right which led to the bathroom. It had not been used much, not because L didn't bathe, but because he used the master bathroom that was located down the hall from their small apartment. The bathroom in his room was small in comparison. The sink and toilet were only a few inches away from each other. There was also no tub, just a shower stall. "Well, here you are Raito-kun. I will wait outside while you shower because I cannot leave the bathroom," he held up the hand that had the cuff attached and smiled.

That demented, perverted bastard! And that was the end for Raito. He lunged at L and they both fell to the floor, halfway inside the bathroom. Raito was somewhat surprised that L had even went down, but that didn't stop him. He began punching L anywhere that he could reach repeatedly before L grabbed his wrists, holding him in a death grip. "Let go!" He yelled while shaking in anger. He didn't feel like dealing with Ryuzaki's shit. "What in the world is the matter with you? First, you act all 'normal', and then suddenly, as soon as we're chained together, you go insane and start acting like a bastard. If this is the way you are going to act, then you need to let me know!" He snarled the last bit unconsciously and he knew that if it was going to be this way, they were going to be doing a lot of fighting. And it'd be worse than this.

L released Raito's wrists, once it was deemed that he wasn't going to attack him again, and wiped at his mouth, blood staining his white shirt sleeve. Glaring darkly, he lifted his foot and kicked Raito squarely in the face. Raito flew backwards, his head cracking on the hard bathroom floor. Sitting up, he rubbed his jaw, making sure it wasn't broken as he glared back. "It is not my problem that you're acting like a child. So far you have told me what I can and cannot do. You demand I tell you about my nightmare, and pout when I don't tell you. You've been nothing but rude to me! Why do you deserve any different?" He growled, his eyes blazing with anger.

Raito glanced at L's sleeve. He'd made him bleed; he'd made the three greatest detectives in the world bleed. The fact made him smirk inwardly. He felt elated that he had done something that probably had not been done to the man. He pushed himself off the floor, outstretching his hand. L smacked it away angrily. Standing up on his own, he turned away and rested his back against the wall next to the shower.

"Just take a shower Yagami-kun," Sliding down the wall, L crouched, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

Raito rolled his eyes at L and he stated, ever so politely, that he needed a change of clothes and a towel. He stood by the doorway waiting for L to remove himself from the wall. L sighed, and agreed. Getting up, he led the way to the room that had been set up for Raito. Opening the door, L pointed to the bags that were labeled as his clothes. Raito carefully rifled through the clothes, making sure that he didn't destroy the neatness of the clothes in which his father and mother had put them. When he found what he was looking for, he turned around to face L, not looking at the man, if he did, he might just attack the man again. L led the way back to the bathroom and he grabbed a towel for Raito to use.

Awkwardly Raito stood there with L staring at him. He wasn't going to get naked in front of the perverted detective. "Ryuzaki-san, would you mind turning around so that I can change? Since you leaving the bathroom is out of the question? Oh, and would you mind removing my handcuff for a moment? I need to remove my shirt." He held his wrist up and jangled the chain.

L continued to stare at him. "I will turn around Raito. However," Raito sighed at him, "I cannot, under any circumstances, take your cuff off. I told you this before and you agreed." Sighing, he could tell by the angry look on Raito's face that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "So, if you do not want to bathe, be my guest. You either do as you agreed, or do nothing at all."

All he wanted to do was take his shirt off. He knew what he was getting into, but he didn't know that L would be that critical about the chain being removed only for a few seconds, it was ridiculous. He growled, rubbing his temples. "Never mind," he whispered as he took off his shirt. It wrapped around the chain shamelessly and it wrinkled itself. He kept his eyes on L as he began working on his pants. He saw the man in front of him blush, ever so slightly his eyes widening just a fraction. After he unbuttoned his pants, he took off his socks, neatly folding them. He felt slightly bad for his shirt that hung there, unfolded. He removed his pants, folding them neatly and placing them on top of the socks. He wasn't going to take off his boxers in front of L. That was just going too far. He stepped into the shower, slamming the door shut before removing his boxers and turning on the water.

Un-cuffing himself, he took Raito's shirt and folded it neatly. Squatting down, L thought of what Raito had said. In order for Raito to be able to put on another shirt, he would have to un-cuff him for a second. The shower cut off and he heard Raito exit the shower. "Raito," he said with his back still to him. "I will have to un-cuff you for a moment so you may put your shirt on."

Raito stood with his towel around his waist and had an expression of confusion fused with anger. He was so upset at that moment, that he couldn't bring himself to say anything to the man. And he was overcome with a strong emotion to strangle L with the chain. But instead, he balled his fists as he grunted in response because it was the only way for him not to be tempted into attacking him. He grabbed his freshly pressed and folded boxers and slipped them on. His socks were next, then his slacks. He shook the chain indicating that he was ready for L to turn around.

Sighing inwardly, L turned around to look at a very unhappy and slightly annoyed Raito. Stepping close to the other boy, he took his wrist softly in his hand. Raito's wrist shook slightly in anger. He unlocked the cuff, watching closely as Raito put on his shirt, replacing the cuff as soon as he was finished. "Thank you," he said softly. Stepping away, he looked at Raito who fumed slightly. "Ah, about what you said earlier," Raito glanced up at L when he said this, "I would like if we could get along while we are forced to be together I will try to make more of an effort to do so."

Raito raised an eyebrow at L's sudden change in behavior. "What's with the sudden change and with you actually agreeing with me?" He smiled softly and then added, "I'm not saying that I want you to stop your behavior," he glanced away, but not before he saw L smile. Raito cleared his throat. "So, are we going or no?" He really wanted to brush his teeth and his hair, but he had forgotten to grab the items while in his room. Besides, he didn't want to push L out of his 'nice stage'.

"We may go if you're finished," he said. Looking to the side with a bored expression, he continued, "You see, if we're going to work together, we need to get along better. We haven't even been together for 24 hours and we've already been fighting. You and I are intelligent people. So we can at least work with each other. Even if I do think you may be Kira," he shrugged.

* * *

Raito rolled his eyes and he couldn't even bring himself to say the same thing he'd been saying all along. So instead, he nodded. "Of course, let's go." Not saying anything more, he followed L down to the investigation room. It was empty, save for the computers, chairs and a tray of sweets next to L's computer. Raito raised an eyebrow at that, sitting down next to L, since the chain wouldn't let him go any further, glaring at the bright computer screen as he set to work. He went to grab his mouse and his hand hit something and almost knocked it over. Looking down he realized that he'd hit a mug. A mug filled with steaming hot coffee. Blinking once at the offending object, he glanced to L who continued staring at his own screen. Raito looked back down at the mug and picked it up. He wondered it if were laced with poison, so he pretended to take a sip before setting it back down. Seeing L glance at him from the corner of his eye Raito smirked.

_A flash of a hand… dead eyes looking at him. _L blinked at the computer screen, shaking his head, trying to blink away the images. He could feel those cold, dead hands dragging him down. Their decayed breathes heating his face. It had been a long time since he had had a nightmare. Perhaps it was stress from the investigation. If he was to be honest, he was more than a little disappointed that he couldn't prove Raito to be Kira. He had been, and still was completely sure that Raito was the original Kira. And there was proof of Misa-san being the second Kira. But since Raito had been confined, the killings had slowed down, but continued. L believed this was a new Kira, but there was always a possibility that this was the original. Regardless, whoever this was, they needed to be caught. Turning to Raito, he cleared his throat, getting his attention. "While you were confined, I had told you that the killings had stopped. This was not completely true. You see, I had told you this in hopes of making you confess. The truth is, they had only slowed down; they are still happening. All the information on what we've found out so far is in the database. The password is cake."

"Why am I not surprised?" He mumbled as he logged into the computer, taking another 'sip' of his coffee. Raito wasn't shocked or disappointed at the fact that L had lied to him. In fact, he found it interesting that L was a compulsive liar. "You really believed I was Kira?" His father hadn't even told him. Maybe his father hadn't known either. Good job, Ryuzaki. Sitting his mug down, instead of waiting for a reply, he began looking over the list of names of criminals that had been killed.

"I didn't used to believe you were Kira. I still believe so. There are just too many factors pointing to the fact that you could be and still are." At this, Raito scowled in exasperation though he chose to hold his tongue. Perhaps he was tired of repeating himself? L knew he was tired of hearing it.

"What time does the rest of the Task Force arrive?" While asking this, Raito began typing, searching for websites devoted to Kira. Knowing that there were many sites, he'd have to go to the ones that were most visited by the Kira-curious and the devoted worshippers. He snorted at some of the things people wrote; Comments and statements praising and worshipping this 'God', this criminal. "Hey, look at this," he laughed lightly as L leaned over. "One person has their soul for sell on eBay, ready for Kira to buy it."

'_How strange,' _L thought. People worshipped Kira, as though he were some kind savior. Couldn't they see what he was doing was wrong? "There are a growing number of people who worship and praise Kira. Not to mention Sakura T.V. is always hoping for Kira to use their station once again. It's very sad, people will worship anything." Sighing, he turned to Raito who was sipping his coffee as though it were poisoned. "As for the Task Force, they get here at eight a.m., so they'll be here in about three hours." Raito nodded and continued sipping his coffee. "Oh, and Raito, I put laxatives in your coffee."

Raito's eyes widened slightly as he spit the offending coffee onto whatever surface it deemed worthy. Glaring at L, he noted the slightest twitch of his lips. "Thank you. I really needed them anyway. But since I was chained to you, I couldn't go get them myself," he replied while turning away from L who now wore an expression of shock and this 

made Raito smirk. Looking at the clock, they had plenty of time for witty banter and so with that he began speaking once again. "You know, Kira has the same beliefs as you and I do, but because he or she goes about it in a different way. Does this make Kira a criminal, or does this make him righteous?" If the cause was for the greater good, well, maybe… he could be seen as a good guy in the eyes of the people, but, he's instilling fear into people and when people fear something, it's easier to get them to cooperate and possibly even worship you. It was as though Kira were a dictator. Raito hoped that this question didn't lead back to him being Kira, only wanting L's opinion of Kira.

"I believe that Kira is childish and hates to lose. Unfortunately for him, I am also childish and hate to lose." L spoke softly, pushing his thumb into him mouth thoughtfully. "And Kira does not believe he is a criminal. He believes he is doing the right thing. You see, we all have different views on what is just. I do not know if he is a bad person, but he is ruthless, which makes him dangerous. This is why he must be caught."

Pondering what L had said, he thought of something himself. "Ah, so you're saying that if you weren't who you were, someone could suspect you of being Kira?" It wasn't as if Kira were killing innocent people to get his message across that he was supreme ruler. "And by that do you have a big ego Ryuzaki?" Obviously he was asking to be berated by L, but, all in all, Raito was just curious as to how L would reply.

He thought about the question seriously. "Are you saying that if I was in your position, would I consider myself a suspect? Well, seeing as you and I are so similar, I may consider myself based on personality traits. However, there is far more going against you than simple personality traits." Ratio frowned at that, but he refused to elaborate further. "As for my ego, I'm not sure what exactly you want me to say. So I'll say nothing in response to that question."

How very clever of L. He'd found a way to insult Raito and evade the second question altogether. As Ratio opened his mouth to say something, the door opened and in entered his father. It couldn't have been eight yet. He glanced to the screen to look at the time and, sure enough, the tiny black numbers read 6:54 a.m. and apparently this confused L also.

"Dad, why are you here so early?" His father wore an expression of dissatisfaction. Soichiro sighed as he sat his briefcase down before seating himself.

Looking at his son haggardly, he began to speak, "I could ask the same of you, Raito," he retorted. "Did you sleep well?" Soichiro saw his son's eyes dart to L before landing back on him. Ignoring it for the moment, he saw his son nod his head enthusiastically before stopping. "Did you sleep well L-san?" Soichiro asked through gritted teeth. His son should be home with his family, not chained to an insomniac detective! He reminded himself that he had to stay calm or face dire consequences.

L tilted his head to the side, amused and slightly annoyed at Raito's father. Who did he think he was, interrogating him as though he were the Kira suspect? This was truly becoming tiresome. "I slept very well Yagami-san. Raito, however, likes to cuddle, surprisingly enough. So I was warm and cozy. Would you like a sugar cube?" He asked nonchalantly, holding the cube out to the other man.

Two pairs of eyes widened at L's statement for two completely different reasons; one in anger, and the other in surprise. "Ryuzaki!" The younger one shouted. His father was going to kill them both now. Smacking the cube from L's hand, Raito turned to his father to try and calm him.

"Dad, he was kidding. He has a bad sense of humor though," and L frowned at that.

* * *

Whirling around, he grabbed L's hand before dragging him out the door. They'd made sure to avoid the raging ball of anger. Safely outside, L had another raging ball of anger to deal with. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to get us killed intentionally?"

Scoffing, L stuck a finger in his ear, twisting it around, "Ne, as though I'm afraid of your father Raito-kun. He scares me about as much as a kitten would scare you. He is merely… annoying. Though I'll admit, he is useful to the investigation. Actually," he said thoughtfully, "he's more pig-headed than you. And that is a notable feat." The look on Raito fact almost made him laugh…almost.

"Don't you dare talk about my father while he isn't here to defend himself!" Raito scolded harshly. It seemed they were going a few steps in the right direction earlier, and now, it seemed as if they'd gone backwards past the start in a matter of minutes. "My father may not scare you, but he does scare me. You have to remember, I am his son. I can't just go around defying him whenever I want to. I don't mean to be rude, but please understand," Raito tried reasoning with L. Nervously scratching his head, there was something L had said earlier that had bothered him. "I don't really cuddle, do I?" Blushing a bit, he looked down at the floor.

Since when did Raito care what his father thought? L wasn't sure, but the way he was behaving was beginning to unnerve him. This Raito, he was somehow different. "Actually," L whispered, "you do." He smirked as Raito blushed, averting his eyes angrily. "As for you father? Well, I'll say whatever I care to say about him. We all know he says what he wants about me while I'm not around. But perhaps he forgets," he slyly looked up at a camera Raito had failed to notice, "I see and I hear everything." A slow smile made its way onto L's face. It was far too smug in Raito opinion.

"How do you know? My father has integrity and would never talk about someone behind their back! Prove it, then! Prove me wrong!" And with that he punched L for the second time that day. Raito ended up hitting L's chest instead of his face. Well, at least he knocked that smug grin off of L's face. While L was still clutching his chest recuperating from the first blow, Raito struck again, but he didn't go unharmed. L had kicked him in the legs and he went staggering back, bringing L with him. Crushed underneath the bastard, Raito growled, pushing L off of him. Breathing hard, he pushed himself up to his hands and knees. "Prove it Ryuzaki. And if you can, I will apologize."

Narrowing his eyes at Raito, L said nothing and began walking. When Raito didn't move, L glanced back, "Very well, come with me and you will see. If I prove you wrong… you must get down on your knees and apologize." Reluctantly Raito nodded, following L down the hall and into a tiny room, filled with hundreds of tapes. "Sit," L instructed. Raito sat down in front of a small T.V., as L rummaged through a pile of tapes, pulling one out victoriously. "Now," he smirked, "watch and listen." He watched Raito frown and glare at the T.V., his eyes widening as his father's voice resonated through the room. _"I also do not like Ryuzaki-san's way of going about things. It's brash and dishonest. I never know if he is telling the truth, or if he's lying. He likes to play these twisted games, it amuses him I suppose."_

Raito's mouth hung open slightly as he heard his father's warbled voice through the speakers of the television. Watching as L ejected that tape, another was inserted with his father bad-mouthing L. He knew his father disliked L, but he had never imagined… "Stop," Raito commanded, the tape stopping instantly as if it were voice activated. Raito knew he was defeated. "I'm sorry that I accused you of such atrocities, and" he huffed at L's expression. "I'm not getting on my knees," he stated. Raito was too full of pride to do such a thing. The only way that was happening was if L forced him to his knees. Standing up, he turned away from L and headed toward the tiny room's exit. "My father's probably worried and we should get back to the investigation room."

Sorry? He had been hit and called a liar, and all he got was a 'sorry'? This would not do. As Raito walked away, L yanked the chain, causing Raito to fall to the ground. He fell to his hands and knees, his eyes wide in confusion. "I believe we had a deal Raito." L said quietly. Raito glared at him, beginning to get up. Lifting a foot, L thrust it down onto Raito's back, causing him to fall back down. "Now," he smiled as Raito struggled, "I do not like being lied to Raito-kun."

"Get the fuck off of me!" Raito snarled to the man who currently held him down. Calculating the distance between his arm and his leg, he smirked as he grabbed L's stable leg and grabbed it, knocking him down. Raito heard the crash of the mountains of tapes and L hitting the ground with an undignified "Oomph!" Smiling, he leaped onto L the first chance he got. He pinned down L's arms with his hands as he sat atop him. "Now, either take it or leave it." If anyone was around, which he doubted, they would've heard the crashing tapes and hopefully come to his rescue.

"I grow weary of this Raito. We made a deal. Now get on your knees and fulfill your half of the bargain!" Raito growled at him. Using all of his body weight, L pushed Raito off of him. Both kneeled opposite each other, breathing hard, neither would take their eye off the other.

"What's going on?!" a voice yelled from outside the room. L's scowl deepened. Raito's god damned father was far too nosy.

Still not taking his eyes off of L, he yelled, "Everything's fine, Dad. We'll be out in a minute!" Standing up (just barely, considering how winded he was, and he was still breathing hard) he walked toward the door waiting for his father's response. "Okay, Raito. I'll be waiting in the Investigation Room." When he heard his father's footsteps fade away down the hall, he opened the door. He didn't want his father to see him so winded. He might get the wrong assumption. He looked back to L who seemed as if he was going to murder Raito, "We will deal with this later," he pressed as he once again tried to exit the room.

* * *

Gritting his teeth, L nodded, following closely behind Raito as they made their way into the investigation room. Upon entering L realized how long they must have been gone, considering the rest of the Task Force was going about their business.

"Good morning Ryuzaki-sama, Raito-kun!" Matsuda waved cheerfully. L gave him a withering look and Raito smiled at him. This was going to be a long day.

Raito would've stopped to talk to Matsuda, but L continued walking and yanked him away. They all began their work. No words were really exchanged except for a few - and even those were more 'mh's and grunts and time sped by quickly. Raito stood up to stretch. Earlier he had declined lunch when it had been ordered and now he was somewhat hungry. Glancing at the clock, it was a quarter to six. He wondered when L would send them to dinner or home. They'd been working all day and had found no new information. Turning to L, he expressed his desire to go to the bathroom.

The screen had been glaring into his eyes for quite a while. L found himself zoning out as he stared at it. Whoever this third Kira was, he was definitely not as good at hiding himself as the original one. Already, L could see that the people being killed were involved with businesses. His eyes grew wide as the puzzle clicked in his mind. He tried to see what companies had yet to be affected and who their rivals were. "Yotsuba," he whispered softly, ignoring Raito's question completely.

"What?" Raito asked in total confusion. He had asked to go to the bathroom. Leaning over, he glanced at L's screen. Compiling the data in his own head, he came to the same conclusion. Either L was going to stay here another few hours, or he wasn't going to be able to the bathroom. "Ryuzaki," he whispered since he was leaning over the chair, "I need to go to the bathroom. I've come to the same conclusion as you have, but I really need to go."

Frowning, L thought for a moment. He had already come to a definite conclusion about where the third Kira must be. However, he still didn't know who this new Kira was. The temptation to stay and continue researching was great. But he knew Raito had asked nicely. "Very well," he said. Finally getting up from his chair reluctantly, Raito's father looked toward them, "Raito needs to use the restroom." He said simply. Raito glared at him, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

'_Well, thanks for letting everyone know,' _he thought bitterly. His father looked as if he was going to lose his temper once again, but he said nothing as Raito followed behind L. When they exited the room, L led Raito to a door down the hall and turned the knob. Once the door opened, they both peered inside. The bathroom was small and if Raito was claustrophobic, he wouldn't be able to use the restroom. It only contained a toilet and sink only mere centimeters from each other. This worked to Raito's delight because it was only enough room for one person. "You don't mind to stand out here, do you?" Hoping for a 'No, Raito. Go right ahead,' he expected, more than anything that L would say, 'Yes. In fact I do, you first.'

"Of course Raito, I do not mind waiting outside." Raito nodded, entering the bathroom. Sitting down or squatting in his case, he waited for Raito to finish. Twiddling his toes for amusement, he looked up as Raito exited the bathroom. "Ne, if I didn't know better, I'd say Raito was trying to get me alone. Do you like my company that much?"

Almost laughing, he looked to L who had the most serious non-joking expression on his face. "You're not serious, are you?" The only response he received was his current expression. This made Raito laugh. Attempting to form a sentence, it was suppressed by his laughter. When his chuckles subsided, he was able to pant out a sentence. "Ryuzaki, if I wanted to be alone with you, I would have expressed so. But then that would all depend on you. And to answer your question would be 'I don't know… it's far too early to tell.' What about you? Do you enjoy my company?"

Thinking about this, he responded with "Raito always argues, fights, and challenges my authority. He's arrogant, intelligent and thinks he is always right. In fact, Raito is very much like myself," this statement made Raito confused as to whether he should smile, or if he should frown. Turning to face the other boy, he continued, "Raito is… my very first friend." He whispered with wide eyes, nibbling his thumb in his mouth. The silence stifled him and he looked away. "Let's go back to the Investigation room."

Shocked into silence, he said nothing as he followed L back to the room. In just twenty-four hours, he was able to achieve two things; making L bleed and becoming his first friend. L had even complimented him in the process. This confused Raito yet again and he was a very hard person to confuse. L's personality and behavior wasn't something that he could predict… like everyone else. Angering himself slightly, he focused back to the task at hand. Entering the Investigation Room, they both took their seats. Rolling his chair closer to L, he leaned over to speak to him. "When did you want to share this new information? Or did you want them to figure it out themselves?"

"It would take them too long to come to this conclusion, so we might as well tell them now. Otherwise we will not be able to move forward with the investigation. Of course, the next step would be to find who Kira is. Now that we have narrowed where to look, I am confident we will be able to find this new Kira." Raito nodded at this. He knew 

Raito would agree with him, they both thought along the same lines after all. "Would you mind doing the honor of announcing our discovery?" He asked.

Raito raised an eyebrow at L's statement. Well, if he insisted, he would be able to convince him otherwise, considering L was just like himself. He stood up, clearing his throat in the process to grab everyone's attention. Once he achieved his goal, he began to speak. "Ryuzaki and I have come upon the same conclusion, even though most of the work was done by him. And with that, we've narrowed down the search for Kira immensely," he heard gasps from the Task Force and a "Good job guys!" from Matsuda, before he continued. "The Kira we are catching isn't the original. This Kira is a business man, killing others for his own gain. The company that interests us the most is Yotsuba. They have the least number of deaths and are the only company who will gain something from the deaths of these men." Looking back to L, he hoped that he wasn't missing any information.

L nodded to Raito. He had pretty much simplified it for everyone. "So," Matsuda spoke up suddenly, "how do we go about finding out who the other Kira is?"

L looked to Raito, who had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I think," L said softly, causing everyone to lean forward and listen closely, "We will need to be patient and come up with a fool-proof plan."

Nodding, he added, "As soon as we find out what kind of Business Corporation Yotsuba is we'll come up with a plan, as Ryuzaki said." Sitting down, he turned to Matsuda again. "Matsuda-san, could you get me blueprints of the Yotsuba Corporation? If you cannot, then please let me know." He'd already found a backup plan to hack Yotsuba's computers. He was a genius after all. Although, he didn't condone hacking, it would just a skill he'd acquired.

Matsuda's eyes brightened, happy that Raito didn't think he was so incompetent. "Sure, Raito-kun, I'll get right to it." He smiled and made his way to the computer. There were many ways to go about getting blueprints. The Internet made things easily accessible at this point in time.

With that, everyone set to work. Matsuda looking for blueprints, Soichiro Mogi, Aizawa set to work on getting a list of all the employees. Raito and L however, were working on the plan. Hours passed and Matsuda had fallen asleep on his desk and the rest of the team wasn't in much better shape. "Ryuzaki-san, we know that you can withstand staying up all hours of the night, but it's two in the morning. Could we stop for today?" Raito asked as he turned around to face L. Raito wasn't fairing any better either. He was quite tired. "If it makes you feel better, send them home and we can continue working."

"Hm," L thought, "I suppose that would be fine. Everyone, meet back here at eight A.M tomorrow. I will see you then," he waved nonchalantly, "have a nice evening." Everyone sighed in relief, exiting the room slowly. Looking over, L realized Matsuda was still fast asleep on his desk. He tilted his head to the side, "Should we wake Matsuda?"

"Guess we should. I'll do it." Raito said as he turned to look at Matsuda. Standing up, he smiled at the goofy look on Matsuda's face. As he neared the man, he called his name softly. When Matsuda didn't budge, he shook the man slightly, making the other jump at the contact, "It wasn't me, Midora-sensei!" he shouted. After a moment Matsuda took in his surroundings, his eyes landing on Raito. "Ah, Raito-kun, I'm sorry for the outburst! Where is everyone?" Chuckling at Matsuda's confusion, Raito began explaining what L had stated earlier. After the confusion was gone, Matsuda said his goodbyes.

"Guess it's just the two of us, isn't it?" he said as he sat back down in his own chair.

"Indeed," L agreed, "does Raito-kun want to rest as well? This would not be unacceptable." He stated softly. The only response Raito gave was a jaw-cracking yawn. Smiling, Raito nodded, his eyes drooping tiredly. L remembered that Raito had not slept much the night before, due to L's nightmare and the proceeding argument about said nightmare. He got up from his crouched position, following Raito to their apartment.

Opening the door, Raito stumbled in and almost fell over his own feet. He cursed himself for his mistake as he continued to the room. Facing L, he mentioned that he needed his pajama pants. L went to the bedside drawer and handed Raito a pair of pants. He removed his shoes, then his pants, folding them neatly. He then replaced them with his sleeping pants, removing his socks and folding them neatly also, placing them atop his pants. Turning to L, he mumbled, "Could you uncuff me so that I can remove my shirt?"

Without saying anything he uncuffed Raito's hand, watching closely as the other removed his shirt. Raito glanced up, seeing L watching him. Flushing, he glared at the detective and put his other shirt on hurriedly. It amused L greatly, that something so simple could fluster Raito. Raito gave him another dirty look and walked into the bedroom, L following closely. Raito looked over to L, "Aren't you changing?" he asked.

"That will be unnecessary, Raito-kun, as I will not be sleeping."

"Ah. Don't want what happened last night to happen again?" Raito didn't mean for his question to sound snarky. It'd just been the grogginess in his voice. "I'm sorry, didn't mean for it to come out that way." Looking to L, his smile turned into a big yawn.

"Hm," L shifted awkwardly, "it has nothing to do with nightmares. I merely want to continue researching. I know that Raito-kun is tired, so I will sit here while you rest." Going to the closet, he pulled out his laptop again, going over to the bed and crouching onto it. Raito frowned but said nothing, flopping onto the bed and sighing in contentment. "Good night, Raito-kun."

"Ryuzaki, you need to rest too. Considering I don't let you eat sweets in the bed. I'm not saying that I am going to change that," he smirked sleepily. His eyes widened slightly at the simple fact that he was showing any concern to this man. For this man, who had accused him of being Kira, who ate sweets constantly and sat in that strange crouched position.

"I will be fine Raito-kun," he said in amusement. Sometimes he wanted to believe that Ratio was truly sincere when he was being nice. But L knew better, it could possibly be an act to lower his defenses, and he would not fall for it. He would, however, play along.

"Well, if you say so," he breathed, feeling heavy as he blinked slowly. He began to drift soon after and was asleep in minutes.

L stared down at Ratio. He looked so innocent, his face completely relaxed as he slept. His lips were parted, his breath causing his hair to flutter every so often. L thought he looked somewhat angelic. Well as angelic as a mass murderer could look. Looking away, he briefly wondered why he was paying so much attention to Raito's face. They were parts that every human had, so why was he so captivated by this one person? Raito was intriguing, that was a given. This still did not explain why L loved to argue with him just to see his eyes blaze with anger. Or why he found himself watching him as he slept. L was a genius, but he could not understand his own fascination. Perhaps it was because Raito was his first friend? Regardless, L would ponder this later. For now, he needed to think of other things. Turning back to his lap top, he lost himself in trying to solve this puzzle, as he always did. He forced 

himself to forget those amber eyes, soft lips and false smiles. Everything about Raito was a lie, right down to his false concern and wide seemingly innocent eyes. It just had to be.

* * *

**A.N. Emily: **Okay, so how was it? Good, bad, completely unsatisfying? Review and let us know as it's always lovely to see what everyone thinks. And before you go insulting or…flaming, please just ask us if you want to know what's up with certain parts of the story. We'll be happy to elaborate. Also, to anyone who writes Death Note fanfiction, I strongly recommend buying 'Death Note Vol. 13' it is filled with useful information and really helps you grasp your character better. It's rather difficult writing from the point of views of Raito and L! I wanted to say some other things, but I'll save them for the next chapter. Until then, so long!

**A.N. Brittnay:** squees I fin' love the end of this chapter. It… just… YAY! Anyway, I thought it was so cute that Raito woke up to L and watched him sleep and L watched as Raito slept. Yep. That's how the chapter ended and began. Did anyone else notice? If you did, review and let us know. It was so hard staying in character for this chapter. . But like Emily said, let us know if it was good or bad or whatever.


	3. Do you want to be different?

**A Beautiful Lie**

Chapter 3: Do you want to be different?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. This fic is not going to be used for any kind of profit.

**By**: Tragic Prayers

**Full Summary**: Raito loses his memory after giving up ownership of the Death Note. Working along Ryuzaki to try and find the mysterious Kira, the tables turn when L happens upon a little notebook buried in the ground. Maybe Ryuk should learn to hide things better. Soon, L finds the Death Note, and it seems as though it will be the end of Kira! However, it seems L might have underestimated the siren call of such a powerful notebook.

**Warnings**: Slight AU, Yaoi (male/male), graphic violence, murder, angst, slight OOC due to character development.

**A.N. Emily**: Well, this took a lot longer to get out then I expected. I wanted to get chapters out weekly, but I got really sick and Brittnay had to work and general life issues got in the way of us updating. However, I don't know if we should keep doing this. I'm unsure if anyone really cares for it. This has made me a little less enthusiastic about trying to update quickly and even doing it at all. It takes a lot of time and effort to type and edit this, not to mention we want you guys to have long chapters. I love long chapters, so I hope you guys like the fact that we try not to give you those silly 5 page chapters.

Otherwise, I'm happy to bring you the third chapter of A Beautiful Lie. It was fun to write and I hope it's just as fun to read. We've already started on chapter four, so if you like this chapter or want us to update, just click the little button at the bottom and let us know! Like I've said before, reviews are **not **necessary, but thy encourage us. Also, if there's anything you don't like about the fic or this chapter, let us know (nicely).

Anyway! Enough of my babbling, here's the third chapter, enjoy!

P.S Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.

**A.N. Brittnay: **Hah! I'M ALIVE! Thank you to all those wonderful people who reviewed and they and Emily are what keep me going. :P Well, I am very proud to bring you this wonderful chapter of _A Beautiful Lie_. I enjoyed writing this (once again! -) This chapter in Word is 18 pages long. I about died and it was a pain to type out. . I am going to agree with Emily about one thing, I don't think that anyone likes what we do. Or, at least it doesn't seem like it. But, it does make me wonder. I'm a very, very shy person and writer and Emily forced it out of me.

Ah, but, as Emily says after her first paragraph. Yada yada yada... enjoy!

* * *

The clacking sound of typing invaded his dream and forced him to wake up. Frowning, he glared at the source of the noise. Wild black hair was the first thing he saw before large black eyes were boring right into him. "Ryuzaki…" he said unconsciously before trailing off. Sitting up and stretching, he sighed looking about the room. The sun had filtered in only lightly and gave the room a glow in which Raito could sleep forever. "What time is it?" He grumbled while rubbing his eyes.

"It is 7 a.m. Raito-kun," L replied softly. He tilted his head curiously to the side. "Raito was tossing and groaning in his sleep, was this due to a nightmare?" He inquired, raising a cookie to his mouth and biting into it.

Smacking the cookie out of L's hand, Raito shot him a look of disgust. "Ryuzaki, what did I say about eating in the bed? Did you get any crumbs in it?" He asked while standing up to check the bed sheets for the evil little invaders.

L looked down at the cookie, as though it were a good friend that Raito had pushed off of a building. Turning to Raito, his eyes flashed in anger. "My cookie," he spoke softly, "it is dead. Only Kira would do such a thing. Therefore, there is now a 45 increase in the probability of you being Kira."

"What?" Raito growled. He felt (and probably looking) like his father when he was losing his temper. "Take that back," he couldn't even bring himself to yell he was so pissed off. Hands unconsciously clenched and unclenched themselves as he tried to calm down.

"Take it back?" he asked softly. He expected him to take it back after what he had done? "You are a murderer, look," he pointed down to the floor where the cookie lay crumbled and ruined. "How could anyone ruin such a sweet and innocent thing? Only those who are evil would do such a thing."

"That's the most unintelligent thing I have ever heard. And it came from you!" He had to restrain himself from punching L. It wouldn't do any good to hit him anyway. "It's just a cookie, Ryuzaki. There are a million more where that one came from," the fact that the suspicion of him being Kira was raised for the simple fact that a cookie was knocked on the floor was just insane. L had had plenty of sweets to last him a lifetime anyway.

"Say what you will Raito. However, regardless of the fact that you are Kira, I need to take a shower," he frowned at Raito's deadpanned expression. It was tiresome trying to get along with Raito. What he needed was a nice hot shower.

Blinking in surprise to the sudden change of subject, he shook his head slightly – grateful for the sudden, though strange change – he grumbled, "Whatever Ryuzaki. Go take your shower," he stood awkwardly shifting his weight. When L gathered his items and began heading toward the bathroom, Raito stopped at the doorway with his back turned to L. He had almost stepped on the cookie in retaliation… almost.

"Raito, you will need to come into the bathroom, seeing as the chain will not reach that far." Reluctantly Raito entered the bathroom. He turned away as L began to undress shamelessly. Hearing the unmistakable sound of clothes being removed and the clink of the chain, Raito began observing his nails. That being the only thing he could look at without risking seeing L naked.

"Hey, are you almost finished?"

"You may turn around if you wish to see me naked," and Raito's face paled at this, "otherwise you should wait until the shower starts." He laughed inwardly as Raito's back straightened. It was so easy to rile him up, he just couldn't help himself. The only thing he wished he could do was turn around to see Raito's expression. 'Stop this foolishness,' he reprimanded himself silently. Shaking himself from his thoughts he climbed into the shower, turning it on after he pulled the door closed.

Raito relaxed physically (and mentally) when the shower started. He heard L humming to himself while he showered. Looking over to the sink, he grabbed his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth. Glancing next to him, he realized that L had left his towel. He rolled his eyes at how careless L was. When he finished brushing, he began on his hair. Hearing the water cease, he grabbed the towel hurriedly before L stepped out of the shower. Raito thrust the towel somewhere in the vicinity of L. "You forgot this," he mumbled, still facing away from L. He really, really didn't want to see the other man naked.

* * *

After finishing their showers, Raito and L made their way to the investigation room. Once again, everyone was already going about their business. There was one thing that L or Raito had not predicted, that being Misa Amane. "Raito-kun," she squealed, running over and nearly taking Raito to the ground. "I heard what happened. I can't believe how perverted and horrible L-san is." She turned to the perverted and horrible man angrily, "What about if Raito and I want to be alone?"

L tilted his head and stared at her, "Then I must be there with you."

The expression on Misa's face made Raito want to laugh. But he didn't, considering that he didn't want to be considered and insensitive jerk. "Misa, I'm sure it'll be like he's not even there," and with that simple sentence, Misa went from being latched onto his arm to being latched onto to his entire body. Hugging her back, he looked to L who was scratching the back of his head. "Right, Ryuzaki?"

For some reason unknown to L, Raito would continue to ask him questions such as these. This in turn, caused L to give him an answer that was less than satisfying. "I disagree; I shall be watching your every move. Who knows what the original and second Kira could plot to do?" Raito's eyes darkened in anger, causing a small bolt of excitement to run through his body. Only he could fluster the other boy so, it was rather amusing.

He had expected some of L's response, but he hadn't expected for L to go that far. But as usual, L was an unpredictable element. Frowning after Misa released him, he turned to her, "Misa why did you come to see me?" Raito had decided to take Misa's mind away from L's statement. It had to be important for her to come and see him. But, then again, he _was_ referring to Misa.

"To see you silly," Aw, her poor Silly didn't know the meaning of love. But that was okay. She was willing to show and give him the love that he deserved and needed. After all he was her Silly. Even if Silly was attached to a creepy and perverted man!

The only thing L could possible do at the moment was to stay completely silent. If he did otherwise, there would be tears, angry words and possible bodily harm. So, he looked to the side as Misa doted on Raito, spying Matsuda smiling at them. Why was he even holding his tongue? Perhaps because he had made Raito angry enough that morning, "If you wish to speak with Misa-san, please allow me to go to my computer so that I may do something productive." He said passively.

Raising an eyebrow at L, Raito smirked as he could finally get L back. "What's stopping you, Ryuzaki? If you wish to leave, you can always handcuff me to that cookie," he suggested.

Misa gave a confused "What?"

Turning away from the glare that gave Raito so much satisfaction, he continued his conversation with Misa by asking her how her day had been so far. While she droned on about her deciding which nail polish went with different outfits that she thought about wearing and how she had such a difficult time coming to see her Raito, he thought about the angry glare that was being directed his way. He knew that he would pay for that comment, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. The simple fact was that he was too busy gloating. Tuning back to Misa, he complimented her on her outfit and she squealed, almost knocking him over once again.

"You are a horrible, horrible person Raito-kun. This comment increases the probability of you being Kira by ten percent. How could you jest about one of your own victims?" He asked with wide eyes. Ignoring L, he kindly sent Misa away with a kiss and a promise of a date. He walked her to the door, giving her one last kiss before parting ways. When she was gone, he turned to L.

"Ryuzaki, this isn't the time or place. We'll discuss this later."

"If Raito-kun wasn't busy with his hormones, I would not have to make such comments. It really is your entire fault." He said simply, shoving his fork into a piece of cheesecake that had somehow appeared in front of him. Really, it was very disgusting to watch Misa and Raito. It was so disgusting it made his stomach twist; especially when they had kissed.

"What are you, a magician?" Raito asked indicating the cake that L currently held in his hands. Sitting down in his usual spot, he sighed as he logged in. L and Misa both were beginning to slowly drive him insane. Turning to Matsuda, he asked him if he'd gotten the blueprints of the Yotsuba building.

"Of course I'm not a magician," L stated and Raito turned his attention back to him, "though Watari may very well be. He is the one who supplies me with all of my delicious sweets," Nimble fingers picked the cherry off of the cheesecake. "Thank you for the compliment though," he replied, proceeding to put the cherry in his mouth. Pulling out the stem, he smiled at the knot that he had made.

At L's statement, Raito had imagined tubes –much like the ones at banks when you go through the drive thru –all interwoven throughout the building, bringing him his sweets and he smiled slightly. When Matsuda brought him the blueprint, he thanked him for doing such a great job. Laying them across his desk, he began pouring over them. He felt a familiar presence behind him looking over his shoulder. "Don't you have anything better to do, L?" He whispered so that only the two of them could hear.

L continued to stare over Raito's shoulder, completely unperturbed by Raito statement. "I am also allowed to see the blueprints, Raito-kun." Their faces were close; L could feel the warmth of Raito's cheek next to his. Not to mention Raito smelled of strawberries, it was quite nice. This caused L to frown. Why was he pondering Raito's smell? It was quite unlike him. He leaned back and turned away from Raito, focusing on his task. He didn't have time for such things.

Raito smirked and sighed silently in relief as L eased off of him. "Have any bright ideas?" He asked the blueprints, but it was directed at L. He began to look for possible ways to infiltrate the building. Turning to L he stated in a voice only low enough for L to hear, "Yotsuba is an advertising company, by the way." He had a few ideas of his own, but he wished for to hear L's.

"Hm, I know this. Perhaps we should use your girlfriend?" he asked. Misa was annoying, but L would not hurt her intentionally, "she can be a distraction while someone hides cameras in the conference room."

"As good as that sounds Ryuzaki, I'm going to decline. You'll just have to ask her yourself. If she wants to help, then she may do so of her own free will," he really didn't want to be involved with that and besides, L had worded it strange. As if Misa were a whore. "Who is going to hide the cameras?"

"I have an idea," L replied softly, "but I need to contact someone before I tell anything to you." Not that he wanted to evade the question, but he couldn't exactly discuss this with a Kira suspect. At least, not until he was sure that it would be an actual possibility.

Raito rolled his eyes at L's statement, and he folded the blueprints away for better inspection later. It would take them longer to get the list of all the employees. L made his phone call and talked to whoever was on the other side for what felt like an hour. After the phone call was finished, L remained silent while he worked on.

* * *

Hours passed and Matsuda began whining about being hungry. While the other members felt the same, they weren't going to voice themselves.

Unfortunately the plan L had formulated was not possible. He wanted to enlist the help of Aiber and Wedy, two criminals. One was a con-artist, the other a thief. However he had just received word of Wedy's death. It was unfortunate. He was used to having an idea and being able to follow through.

Matsuda approached L. He was nervous, but determined and tried not to show it. Calling L's name softly and unintentionally getting the entire room's attention, he shifted his weight. When he got the man's attention, he laughed nervously. "Heh, we – well I, was wondering if we could go to dinner or go home. It's late and Yagami-san has missed dinner with his family two nights in a row. So has Aizawa-san. Please understand L-san," he said softly. His voice had been very shaky throughout his speech. He really was worried about the others and their families.

"He's right, you know," Raito agreed.

Both Matsuda and L turned to look at him. Matsuda was astounded by the fact that Raito had agreed.

Raito knew in all honesty, that the reason his father stayed as long as he did was because he wanted to make sure Raito was alright. His mother was probably trying to force his father into bringing him items and food. It seemed as if his mother worried too much. Glancing to his father, he caught his gaze and held it for a moment before Soichiro broke it. When they were done here, he'd have to talk to his father.

"Oh, of course, I apologize deeply Matsuda-san. I tend to get carried away with my work." Matsuda nodded in understanding. L turned to the rest of the haggard looking Task Force. "You may all leave. We'll meet back tomorrow. Since it is a weekend, you may come in at ten a.m. Have a good night."

"Dad," Raito called as his father stood. Pulling L along with him, he met his father halfway. L stood as far as the chain would allow from the happy father and son moment. Smiling gently, he hugged the man. "How are Mom and Sayu?"

Soichiro smiled as he kept his arm around his son's shoulders. "Your mother and Sayu are worried about you Raito. And so am I," he glanced at L as he said this, "your mother keeps forcing me to bring you food. Which reminds me," he opened his briefcase and pulled out a Tupperware bowl. "It's what you mother made last night. She also made homemade cookies the way you like them," he added, handing him a slightly bigger bowl.

"Tell her I said thanks and that I love and miss her. Sayu too," he replied as he gave his father another hug. They parted their ways and Raito stood staring at L. "Are we leaving?"

L stared at the bowls Raito was holding, "Actually I heard something about cookies," he inquired.

Raito glared at him. The nerve of that bastard even hinting about cookies!

"Perhaps if I may have one I will forget your past crime?"

Now glowering at L, Raito fumed at the fact that L had actually asked for one of his cookies. "My mother made these for me, operative word being me. And since they are mine, you cannot have any of them." He could totally bribe L with his mother's cookies. But then, L would just find some kind of loophole.

"I see," L said sadly. He thrust his thumb into his mouth nibbling it softly. "I did not really know my own mother. I suppose cookies made by a mother taste better any other cookie. It is a shame I will never know the taste of such a sweet." When Raito's expression didn't change, L sighed, looking at the cookies longingly. "Well, I suppose we should be going too."

Raito was shocked by the fact that L would even pull a stunt like that. On the walk up to their apartment, it was completely silent until Raito decided to break it. "Say Ryuzaki? If I did give you a cookie, what would I get in return?" He watched the back of L's head to try and see what it had on its mind. He knew that he wouldn't probably win, but it all depended on how much L wanted the damn cookie.

"Hm, well this depends on what Raito wants," he said, still eyeing the cookies Raito held while entering the apartment with Raito behind him. Unfortunately for L, he was addicted to sweets. It was as though he were some kind of junkie, but for sweets. Ever since he was a child, he couldn't resist them. There were limits to what he was willing to do for them, but, sometimes, they were far too tempting.

"Would you be willing to jump out of a window?" Raito asked playfully. The look on L's face made him laugh. "Just kidding," L visibly relaxed at that. "Would you be willing to un-cuff me for a couple of hours?" That was all he really wanted at the moment. Asking for forever would've been too much. He just wondered how far the man was willing to go for the cookie. And without the handcuffs, he'd feel like a dead weight was off of his shoulders.

"Raito," L said warningly, "you know I can only do this for a very important reason. I do not think it is a wise idea to do such a thing." Raito sighed, his face falling just a bit. L couldn't let himself believe this person. How ironic that his first friend would be a criminal he was trying to bring to justice. Weren't you supposed to trust your friends? Well, L had never done anything by the book. "I suppose I will not require one of your cookies.

"That seems apparent," he voice was grim and dismal. When they entered the apartment, Raito sat down and opened the tin of cookies. Taking a bite, he savored the wonderfully rich chocolate chip cookie. Even the smell of them made his mouth water. Raito had never been a big fan of sweets. His mother this so she had changed her technique just for him. His father and sister hated the cookies that she made for him. Taking another bite into the moist cookie, he made a noise he hadn't expected to make. "Mh…"

This didn't seem fair. There was Raito, basking in cookie heaven while he only got a lousy piece of German chocolate cake. Indeed, it was completely unfair. Never had he seen Raito enjoy food so much. L shivered as he looked at Raito's face, most likely due to the envy he felt. The other boy looked as though he was going to have an orgasm any moment. "I… no longer want a cookie," he said breathlessly, taking his eyes off of Raito. He frowned at himself. He was acting very strange lately.

After eating three cookies he closed the lid, licking his fingers clean. He opened his eyes only to meet with wide black ones. "Ryuzaki," he whispered. "You sure you don't want any cookies? Hell, I'll even give you the whole damn tin if you uncuff me," black eyes widened at his statement and Raito almost took it back.

Hurt eyes met Raito's, "You do not like my company very much, Raito-kun? You crave even a few hours?" he asked. Of course he wouldn't mind some privacy, as he wasn't used to being around one person so often either. However, it stabbed at him that Raito wanted to get away from him so badly.

He put his face directly in front of Raito's, causing the other man to gasp and back away at the sudden movement. "Why does Raito want to be free to badly?" He asked, staring into amber eyes, their noses almost touching.

Too full of pride to back away, he replied, "Why are you so upset about this? I'm just tired of feeling it," he pointed to the chain as he said this, "on my wrist. Every time I look at it, it gives me a sinking feeling. If it'd make you feel better, I'll stay in the apartment," he replied in soft tones since L's face was still incredibly close to his. He felt like, well, a prisoner with that chain on, and he hated it. Besides, he hadn't planned on leaving the apartment anyway, but still it was strange that it bothered L so much.

L could feel Raito's breath against his face, it smelled like cookies. Backing away suddenly, L didn't meet Raito's eyes. "I suppose, if you stay in the same room with me for the entire time, you may be free of your handcuffs for a short period of time." Raito's face brightened considerably and a fluttering feeling came to L's stomach. It was quite annoying that this kept happening. He wasn't sure why he was becoming so preoccupied. "Anyway, you should eat something besides those cookies before we sleep. I noticed you haven't been eating very much. We wouldn't want you to die before I can prove that you are Kira."

Raito's faced darkened significantly at L's words and oh, how he wanted to punch him in the face. Even though he really didn't care if L followed him, it wouldn't have the same effect as if he were free to roam the apartment. Hell, he couldn't care less if L followed him to hell and back, but it would still feel like being chained to the man. "No. I should be able to walk through the apartment alone," he spat. Standing up, he held out his wrist. "Un-cuff me and you can have your damn cookies."

"I believe it is I who makes the rules Raito-kun," and Raito almost told him to go shove his rules, but he refrained from saying it. "However," L continued, "since this apartment has a camera in almost every corner, I believe it would be acceptable for you to walk around by yourself. That is, as long as you do not enter the bathroom, since there are no cameras in there," he didn't like the way Raito talked to him; it was beginning to anger him. Not only that but he was also beginning to anger himself with all of these needless thoughts. Perhaps it would be for the best if they were away from each other for a bit. "You'll have one hour. That is all. Take it or leave it," he said sternly.

Mouth dropping open in surprise, Raito glared on in anger. No Way. "You're impossible," he scoffed. "Five hours," he pressed, "and then we get to sleep separately."

"No," L stated fiercely, "do you think I am so simple? I would never let a Kira suspect wander about while I was unconscious. Now, you get three hours, and that is all. Either you take it or stop bothering me about this."

"What the hell are you talking about? You are the one who wants the damn cookies!" He ground out. If he thought L was so simple, he would've tried this method long ago. It wasn't like the man slept anyway. He closed his eyes, jaw set tightly, trying to calm himself. "Ryuzaki, I'll take the three hours, but if it makes you feel better, we'll share the same bed, but with no handcuffs. You act as if I'm asking your real name," he whispered the last part, opening his eyes.

"I don't think I have an appetite for your cookies anymore. Now, you sleep with the cuffs and have three hours of freedom, or don't have three hours and sleep with the cuffs. It is your choice," he said coldly. Really, this conversation was going absolutely nowhere. He had no clue why he even offered to give Raito any freedom at all. It wasn't as though he should, but he was weary of being around Raito for so long. Perhaps a few hours apart would do them both some good.

Outwardly, Raito just looked angry. Inside, he was pulling at his hair. This conversation with L was going to drive him insane. His mother's cookies were worth more than three hours of freedom. "No. Guess you'll be sleeping next to me with the handcuffs and without cookies." There. He scooted to the end of the couch, as far away from L as the chain allowed. There was still some slack, but he'd have to sit on the floor if he wanted to be any farther, and he wasn't willing to do that. He quietly wished he had a book. He took out another cookie in contemplation.

L shrugged. "I'd rather have no cookies than let Kira run loose, even for a few moments," he said monotonously, conveying none of his emotions in his voice. Raito had given up on saying 'I'm not Kira,' over and over and just let L call him that. Of course even if Raito did comment that he wasn't Kira, L was not willing to believe that for a moment. That was probably why Raito decided to stay silent and ignore L by taking a bite of cookie.

Seeing that he wasn't getting a book anytime soon, Raito began to ponder why L called him Kira. Well, the most obvious reason was that L believed him to be Kira. Taking another bit of his cookie, he thought about his own reaction to it. Every time L accused him, he'd deny it angrily. His eyes would flash with emotion – wait. L's would too: emotion. Is that what this was all about? Is that what L was pushing for? Did he enjoy Raito's reactions with unmasked emotions? L was the only person who got him riled up and made him yell. Even when he was angry with his parents, he never yelled at them. They usually talked calmly about the situation and resolved it within a few minutes. He'd never gotten into fights in school either… but with L…he seemed to be an exception to the rule. "What is your percentage of my being Kira?" Raito questioned as he turned to the man, making his voice expressionless and schooling his features to be the same.

"82.3 ," L stated, though he actually came up with the number off the top of his head. No one knew that of course. "I believe Raito is either pretending to be innocent or has somehow lost his memory. I will figure this out, however." He replied as he watched Raito's face, disappointed when the boy refused to show any emotion.

"That's nice to know. At least I know where I stand with you," he replied softly. Grabbing another cookie from the tin, he eyed it as he thought about what L had said once again. That means that before L increased it before the incident earlier today, there was a 37.3 chance that he was Kira. That was a little high for him being in confinement. "Do you have any books that I can read?" Raito asked, turning to face L. Taking a bite out of the cookie, he decided that L was worthy of a cookie. Handing the tin to the man, he held up one long an elegant finger, since he still had food in his mouth.

"Hm," L smirked inwardly. It was funny that Raito took his percentage seriously. Eyeing the cookie, he hesitantly took it from Raito's fingers. Taking a bite, he closed his eyes, sighing in complete bliss. The cookie was one of the most delicious things he'd ever had the pleasure to eat. He took another bite, this time moaning, causing Raito's head snapped up to look at him. "Your mother is a wonderful woman, Raito-kun," he whispered, quickly devouring the rest of the cookie. It puzzled him that Raito wasn't still angry at him for denying him freedom.

"Tell her yourself," he replied. His mother would probably berate L for not sending her son home and 'stealing' his cookies. This put a smile on his face just at the simple thought. He closed the lid and yawned slight. "Ryuzaki, I won't get full on just cookies alone and neither will you," he mumbled as he stood up.

"Indeed," L mumbled back, "I shall have to call Watari." Raito nodded and within the hour, Watari brought them food and they sat silently, eating and avoiding each other's gazes. L wasn't very hungry so he only pushed his food around the plate, staring off to the side. His mind was someplace else. Raito stared at him for a moment. Frowning, L met Raito's eyes, staring into them. "Did you want something?" He asked simply. Averting his eyes, Raito shook his head. '_Strange,'_ L thought.

Pushing his chair away from the table, Raito grabbed his barely eaten plate. He couldn't fathom that he had been staring at L for as long as he had. And to be caught, that was just shameless. It had somewhat shocked him that L had attempted to eat regular food and it probably shocked Watari too. Raito wished that he had a camera to film this event. Yet again, he was privileged to see something that no one else had. But the thing that had bothered him most was, why?

Walking over to the trash can, he dumped his plate, knowing that neither he nor L would eat the leftovers. Taking their dishes to the sink, he turned on the water and cleaned them. Once they were done, he grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and filled it with cold water. Taking a sip, it cleared his mind from all the thoughts and questions of the day and it visibly and mentally relaxed him. He could feel eyes boring into him and it caused him to tense right back up momentarily before relaxing again. Turning around, he was caught off guard and almost dropped his glass by the dark eyes being so close to him. He hadn't even heard L get out of his chair, yet alone walk; he hadn't even felt movement on the chain. "I'm in your way," he moved past L and leaned against the adjacent counter.

"Quite the contrary Raito-kun, you see, I'm very confused," he said softly, stepping closer to the other boy. Raito's eyes widened as his back hit the counter, almost causing him to drop his glass once again. With the way L was standing, there was no way that Raito could round past him. "Why?" L asked, though Raito looked completely confused by his question. L brought his face close to Raito's; so close, that their noses touched. Raito could not respond. He was completely frozen, shocked at how close the detective was. Of course, L knew nothing about personal space.

"Why are you confused Ryuzaki?" Raito breathed lightly. He hated this; this position made him uncomfortable and feeling slightly vulnerable. And his first instinct was to push L away from him, but he knew that it would be useless considering that they were chained together and he'd go down with the man. Raito closed his eyes because he couldn't look at the man in front of him. And he knew that L couldn't find the answer he was looking for that way. With closed eyes, he found the strength to ask another question. "Could you back up slightly?"

"No, I will not," he replied, searching for some sort of explanation. "I do not like this," he uttered under his breath. This would definitely not do. He didn't like being around Raito so often, it distracted him from the task at hand. Raito acted as though he had no clue what he was talking about, and L realized he probably didn't know.

"Ryuzaki – what –" He couldn't bring himself to finish. He had become distracted by each slight movement from L and himself. It sent a tingling sensation through him and that bothered him the most. Huffing angrily, he ignored those thoughts and tried again. "You do not like what Ryuzaki?" He thought it was best to just go with whatever the detective was saying. He was confused and that disturbed him. Punching L would solve nothing, but it was still an option and he wouldn't get a chance to sleep. And besides, he was too tired to fight.

"Nn," L backed away from him, turning away the other. "Never mind Raito-kun, you must be tired. Let's go to sleep." Without looking back to see if he was following, L made his way to their bedroom. _'Ah, when did it become ours?' _He asked himself.

Raito was shocked beyond belief. You couldn't just walk up to someone and say something completely confusing and walk away as if nothing happened. Grabbing L's shoulder, he twirled him around. "No, no never mind. What don't you like? What confuses you?" _'Cause it confuses the hell out of me too,'_ he added in his head, though he would never admit to it. Displeased now, he was more willing to throw a punch than he had a few minutes ago, he glared irritably at L.

"I said," L whispered, his patience thinning, "never mind." Yanking his shoulder out of Raito's grip, he glared back just as fiercely. "What's wrong?" He asked turning suddenly and putting his face close to Raito's one again, "Do you want me to be close to you again? I said never mind, so please just disregard anything I said."

Feeling that tingling sensation again, he took a deep breath before speaking again. "You can't expect to act the way you do and just expect people to go on about their daily lives," he had leaned back from L as he spoke. "You don't know anything about personal space, do you L?" Leaning his face close to L's until their noses were touching, he spoke once again, "How do you like that?" Raito probably hadn't succeeded in showing L that it was rude to be so close, but he was so irritated that he didn't care.

An unreadable expression crossed L's face as Raito leaned close to him, "I apologize. I will not do it again," Raito blinked in surprise as L turned around and continued the walk to the bedroom. He jerked suddenly, looking back to see that Raito had not moved from his spot.

L was an idiot. A complete fool and he confused Raito to no end. In anger, Raito hit the thing that made him angry, L, who hadn't expected a strong punch to his jaw. He stumbled, bringing Raito with him. Raito couldn't even bring himself to care that he had fallen too. It had just felt good to hit the detective. And he wanted to do it again.

L fell to the ground hard, not anticipating Raito's punch. Raito had fallen on top of him, knocking the air from his lungs. Gasping, he pushed Raito off of him, shooting him a dark glare. "How childish, must you resort to physical violence whenever you don't get your way?"

"The only time I resort to physical violence is when you get on my nerves!" He breathed out hard as he pushed himself up once again and moved far away from L as he could go. It disturbed Raito that this statement was in fact, actually true. It made him recoil in disgust just at the thought of the detective being able to bring out any of his emotions.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he retorted. Making his way to the bedroom once more, he was relieved that Raito came along this time. They both changed in silence, avoiding each other's gaze.

Sighing, he laid on the edge of the bed as far away from L as possible. Facing the wall, he stared into the darkness of the room trying to even his breathing. He was still winded from their previous skirmish and still upset about it. It wasn't L's fault. Well, some of it was his fault. He could be so infuriating sometimes and not even know it. Raito was just tired and wanted sleep, but it wouldn't come easily, it appeared. His conscious wouldn't allow him peaceful sleep. He had been in the wrong by hitting the man, yes, but it had confused him when L had pinned him between the counter and his body. Any normal reaction would be to push the person away, but Raito had not, and this upset him. Closing his eyes, he remembered every detail of the encounter and that tingly feeling appeared once again and it made him frown. Closing his eyes and steeling his jaw, he prepared to do something that he hadn't done before. Well, he had, but he hadn't meant it before. "Ryuzaki, I'm sorry."

The room was silent, except for the sound of breathing. L could tell that Raito was still awake. He didn't know how to respond to Raito's apology. Turning over, he faced Raito, "I'm sorry as well, Raito-kun. It's true; I really do not know anything about personal space. As you know, I'm not around many people, so it's never been an issue for me."

At L's response, it made Raito turn over to face him. "There's something I want to ask you," he replied. He still stayed on the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Do you do things like that on purpose? I know you lack social skills, but you've got to be able to tell when someone is upset." _'Or at least when I'm upset…' _ He was surprised by that stray thought and his face revealed his realization before he had a chance to catch it.

"I will admit that I did it the second time to get a rise out of you. But the first time was not intended to offend you. I do apologize for that." It was strange that Raito was willing to talk to him. After all, L had made him pretty upset. Scooting closer, L sighed, staring into Raito's eyes apologetically.

Tensing up at L's slight movement, he tried to shrug it off. He couldn't move any further, considering that he was already on the edge of the bed. "Do you enjoy getting a rise out of me?" After relaying the question, he realized how it sounded and he turned his head slightly, resisting the urge to apologize once again.

L considered this. Should he admit to Raito? It was a rather embarrassing situation after all. Still, there was no harm in it. "Yes, I do actually. Perhaps it is because I'm one of the few people who can make you lose your composure." There, he had said it. Maybe Raito felt this way as well. Then again, L was a strange person, so he doubted Raito would feel anything he did. After all, he was a murderer, and nothing could make L see how anyone could do such a thing, especially to his innocent little cookie.

To be honest, no one else made Raito act the way he did in front of L. "Do you think that by doing so, I'll admit to being Kira?" There was a 75 chance that this was the correct answer. Watching L's face for any slight movement to prove his theory correct, he smiled inwardly as he noticed it. The averting of the eyes was always a good (well, in this case, bad) sign.

"Perhaps," he said, though he wasn't telling the truth. Even he himself had no idea why he wanted to push Raito to the brink of violence. It puzzled him, but, he'd let Raito believe whatever he wanted.

"Hm. Interesting," Raito admitted. It _was _to say the least fascinating. "What if I did to you what you do to me? How would you react?" He stifled his yawn with the back of his hand. Wanting to finish the conversation, he forced his eyes to stay open.

"Probably in a similar manner that you react now," he replied truthfully. Actually, he didn't mind Raito's face to be close to his. He didn't mention this out loud of course.

Blinking slowly, he sighed. "Why couldn't we sleep separated?" Knowing that that argument had been unresolved, he wanted to resolve it. Raito still had questions about their previous encounter and instead of asking those questions, he decided to change the subject. And leave them alone for now. Neither of them felt like beginning a fight again.

"I told you before. I cannot leave you alone, especially while I am unconscious. Not to mention being in two different beds might cause problems. If you jerk or move in your sleep, it could cause me to fall off." _'Not to mention, I like to see your face while you sleep,' _he thought.

"I even offered to sleep in the same room with you, remember? And moreover, if I jerk or move in my sleep, it wouldn't matter if I did jerk around or not. A chain does not control my sleeping habits," he smiled slightly as he grabbed a pillow and placed it between them. "Does that make you feel better about me accidentally knocking you off?"

L frowned at the pillow, "Raito, I apologize again for offending you. Perhaps this is the reason I do not have friends." Raito shifted, pulling the pillow from in-between them. L stared at him, his eyes drawn to Raito's. Quickly, he turned his face away, afraid of what Raito might see.

Taking L's movement as a hint, he turned away from L to face the stark white wall that seemed black in the darkness of the night. Closing his eyes, he tried to will away thoughts of the day. He felt like he'd only made little progress in everything. With the investigation, with his family, with Misa, with proving he was innocent. Though he highly doubted he had ever made progress in proving his innocence. He almost snorted with laughter at the thought. Yawning once again, with a clear conscience this time, he tried to sleep once again. "Night," he mumbled, trying to be polite. Not sure if L had heard him or not, not even waiting for a response, he fell asleep.

Closing his eyes L fell into a light sleep; the sound of Raito's breathing lulling him. He didn't know how long he laid there dozing. Suddenly his cell phone rang and his eyes snapped open. The only reason his cell phone would ring was if it was something very important.

Raito opened his eyes groggily, "Was' at?" he asked quite confused.

Ignoring Raito, L picked up the phone, "Hello?" he asked.

"L-san, this is Watari. Something has happened at Whammy's. You are needed there immediately."

L frowned at this He couldn't very well ask any questions in front of Raito. "Ah, yes, alright. How long will I be needed?" he asked. There was silence and then a voice answered.

"No, more than a day," Watari's voice sounded dismal as if it might be longer than a day.

Sighing, L told Watari that he would meet him in an hour. After hanging up, he turned to Raito, "There is a problem, Raito-kun."

Even though he had heard L's side of the conversation quite clearly, Raito was still half asleep, so it took a moment for him to register that L was talking to him. "What problem?" Knowing that he wasn't going to get a clear answer (if he was going to, L would've asked for the details over the phone), he sat up on his elbows and looked at the man next to him.

"I need to leave tonight and won't be back for a few days. This means that you will have to be kept under close surveillance. Watari will be watching the cameras continuously in my absence. And you may not leave the apartment." He spoke as he gathered a few things.

Shooting L an angry glare, the first thought that came to Raito's mind was the handcuffs. What was he going to do about those? Just when he was going to give his opinion about it, L spoke again, "I have been very nice with you, considering you're the prime Kira suspect. I don't care if you don't like this. There is nothing you can do about it."

Upset? Raito was actually happy about it. Days away from L, even though he couldn't leave this apartment was better than being with L for twenty-four hours. Even though he couldn't voice this out 

loud to L, he said something else instead. "I see," was all he was able to convey and he wasn't even sure that this was the correct answer. Anything else that Raito said would convey his excitement and L might just drag him along just to spite him. So, he picked a topic that wasn't so exciting. "What about the handcuffs?"

"You will be un-cuffed while I am away. However, you may not leave the apartment like I said before." Straightening his clothes, he turned to Raito who had well hidden excitement in his eyes. "Alright," he took a key out of his pocket and unlocked his side first. Walking over to Raito, he took his hand and unlocked his side, the chain falling to the floor with a resounding 'clank'. "I will see you tomorrow," he whispered softly. Seeing that Raito was not going to say anything, he turned and made his way to the door, looking back one last time, before closing and locking it.

Hearing the shut of the door was not enough for Raito. He waited for what felt like an hour, before getting up just to make sure that L was gone. It was nice, finally walking around the without L, but he was too tired to enjoy it. Going into the room that L had deemed his the first day he arrived; he fell carelessly across the bed before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

L sat inside a limo, staring out the tinted windows and sighing to himself. He had called the orphanage right before he left the airport to see if he could find out why he was needed so desperately. Apparently, Mello had been stirring up some trouble. There was no controlling him as of late. A few students had been injured due to his foolishness, including Near. So, it seemed that the only possible way to get through to the boy was to have L talk to him. "L-san," the driver said quietly, pulling L from his thoughts, "We have arrived." Nodding, he steeled himself. He wasn't very good with children, so this might be rather difficult.

A figure sat beside a window in the orphanage watching as the limo pulled up. He knew that _he_ was coming. He knew that car anywhere and the man who stepped out of it confirmed his suspicions. _'Shit,' _was his first thought as he got up from his current position. He needed to find a means of escape.

L entered the orphanage, being greeted by many excited children and an old man. The man smiled softly at him, "Welcome, L-san. Thank you for coming on such short notice. I'm not sure what I can do with him anymore," the old man bowed his head.

"I see. It's quite alright Roger, now where is Mello?" Roger said nothing, indicating for L to follow him. They came to a small room. Entering, L looked around, raising an eyebrow at Roger, "It seems there is no Mello here. Perhaps he escaped?" The old man's eyes widened, then he sighed deeply. Now they had to go on a wild goose chase.

Mello smirked as he heard the yell of the old man while walking down another corridor, he headed toward the exit. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he began dialing the numbers that were familiar to him. But before he could call out, he looked up to see a figure staring at him. "What the hell do you want? Go the hell away!"

"Where are you going?" Near asked softly and this just seemed to make Mello angrier.

Glaring at him and crossing his arms over his chest, he smirked as he replied, "None of your damn business!" Mello's yell had attracted the attention of the people who were looking for him.

Near looked up and bowed suddenly, "Hello L-san."

Spinning around, he glared daggers at the man that was now in front of him. He wanted to kill Near! He glanced around for a means of escape. He could easily overpower Near, but there was someone probably waiting in the wings catch him. Glancing around for another means of escape, all he could think of was the window. They were only on the second floor and there were bushes below. He calculated that there was an eighty-nine percent chance that he'd make it. Glancing back to L, he smirked before speaking once again. "Adios, L-san," he replied before taking a running jump through the window. Just as he predicted, the bushes broke his fall but he ended up with quite a few scratches from the bushes. Taking out his phone and dialing the number that he was going to previously call before he was rudely interrupted by Near, a voice erupted from the other side. "I was just about to call you!"

"Shut up!" Was Mello's witty reply, "Come and get me from the usual spot," he said to the person on the other line.

L walked over to the window, looking down at Mello. "Mello, if you do not come back, I'll have no choice but to make Near my successor. Do you really want this? I do not understand what has come over you," he yelled down to the other boy. Ever since they had come to the orphanage, Near and Mello had been neck to neck in being the best. However, it was common knowledge that Near could beat Mello at almost everything. "Please come back inside."

Mello had frozen at L's words and the phone by his ear had been screaming, 'Hello? Hello, are you there?' before he came back to reality. "Never mind," he replied to the voice disdainfully before hanging up the phone. There was no way he was going to lose that that punk, Near. He looked up at the window. L really knew how to get to him and it made him even more upset. Clenching his fists, he said calmly considering how annoyed he was, "I'll meet you halfway and don't bring the old man!"

L sighed to himself. Near and Roger began to follow him as he made his way. "No," he said to them. They both stopped, "He will cooperate better if I go alone," they nodded and turned back around.

He continued to make his way to Mello, stopping as he came into view. "Well, please explain to me why I was interrupted form my sleep and my investigation. You really must have a good answer, because I am very angry."

"You sleep?" Mello replied eyes widening slightly with surprise. Unconsciously he un-wrapped a chocolate bar that seemed to appear from nowhere and took a bite out of it. He had completely ignored L's question with trying to imagine L sleeping. "Who or what has gotten into you?" He questioned inappropriately while smirking around his chocolate.

L narrowed his eyes at the other boy, "Mello," he said softly, "you will answer my question or I will not hesitate to transfer you to another orphanage." L looked at Mello uninterestedly, scratching his ankle with his other foot.

"Ah, so it is a 'who,'" he said before taking another bite. Mello had gotten completely out of control with who he had to respect with authority. Waving his chocolate around, he smirked. "But to answer your question, I didn't do anything for you to be aroused from your slumber and taken away from your investigation," he bowed slightly before taking another bite of chocolate. "It's not my fault that the old man doesn't have a sense of humor." Mello had gotten tired of calling the old man by his name and so he just simply called him 'old man'. And it just made the _old man _angry when he did so.

"There is no 'who'. I am currently working on the Kira case. Now, I know Roger must not share your sense of humor. However, you've injured others and become uncontrollable. I suppose I've been brought here to threaten you."

"I haven't injured anyone! If you can show me one person that has a scratch on them, then I'll abide by your rules," the only person that he had attempted to injure was Near and someone else had ended up getting a scratch on them. Quite a few actually, but he didn't expect L to know this. But then again, this was L.

"This disrespect is becoming tiresome Mello. Actually, the ones you injured are in the infirmary," he frowned at Mello, see the boy frown. "Mello, why do you do these things?" he sighed in question.

L's sigh brought Mello to sigh too. He didn't want to talk about it. He was like L in one way, he hid his emotions behind a façade and apparently, L could see right through it. L played his little games which _was_ something that made him different from other people. Before though, if Mello said any of the things he said here, there would be no trying to talk about it. L would just send him away. He wondered about the person or persons that L had been hanging around for L's personality to change. It amazed Mello to no end, even though he would never, ever voice that. "I don't know," he admitted his half truth.

"Ah," he smiled at Mello, "I see the problem then. You know, you and Near are the most intelligent people here, I'll admit that," Mello scowled at the mention of the other boy, "When will you both realize that even the most intelligent person needs help sometimes? There is no shame in that."

"Even you, L?" Mello asked quite surprised by his own question. It had just slipped out and he covered it by producing another chocolate bar, unwrapping it and taking another bite.

"Yes, even me," he admitted. He wasn't willing to admit that Raito was one of the people helping him though. "Those who are intelligent know when they should not work alone. I hope one day you can see this." Mello nodded, losing his attitude and gaining insight.

"What if I want someone else's help instead?" Mello was really a lone ranger and the only person's help he was willing to take was L's. Even though he would never admit that to anyone, not even himself, that he did indeed miss L. Back when he was younger, L visited the orphanage more often, even when he was 

busy. But then, he just stopped coming. When Mello started acting out, L started showing p again, so… Mello just put two and two together. And that's how this moment came to be.

"I see that I have neglected everyone here. How very selfish of me, to forget about everyone here. I apologize. I suppose I let my investigations take over my life and I forget the things that are dear to me," he whispered awkwardly. Still, he didn't have very good social skills, so he hoped that this talk had relieved Mello.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he thought of something to try and cover up the awkward silence. "Well, have I learned my lesson yet?" Mello asked, finishing his chocolate.

"I suppose so. Does this mean that I'm allowed to go now?" He asked Mello. And at Mello's frown, he sighed. "I… will come and visit more often. However, there is a Kira suspect on lockdown that I need to get back to."

"Ah," he wanted to add more to this sentence but refrained from getting his hopes up. "See you later," he stated as he began walking toward the door. "I've got a date," he replied waving his newly opened chocolate before taking a bite.

"With disaster, I bet," L mumbled under his breath. What an ungrateful brat. "Stay out of trouble or I'll let Roger spank you!" He yelled down the hall. Mello froze and turned around, staring at him. He winked and gave a small wave, turning back around and walking out of view. _'Children, they are… strange.'_

"So you let him go? Why?" A voice behind L inquired.

By the way L had turned around he seemed surprised by the person behind him. "Near," L spoke, "it is rude to listen to other people's conversations. I let him go because I understand what was wrong. You are very smart Near, I know you can see what bothers him. Do not provoke him too much." Near nodded, saying nothing else. "I must go now, I'll see you again," he waved nonchalantly to the boy and made his way to the exit, bidding Roger goodbye. The old man asked him to stay longer, but L wanted to leave. He didn't trust Raito by himself.

* * *

Raito laid on the couch in the living room bored out of his mind while reading a book. He had spent three days alone and L still hadn't shown up. On the first day, he had searched high and low for books and hadn't been able to find any. Day two, he had looked in the places that he hadn't looked through the first day and ended up finding quite a few. Raito was still pissed that he didn't even get to work on the investigation because he was locked in the damned room.

Hearing the slight jiggle of the doorknob, Raito assumed that it was L since Watari had already brought him food and he had enough to last him breakfast, lunch and dinner, so it couldn't have been him. When the door opened, Raito's eyes closed and he feigned sleep.

"Yagami-kun, L just called and asked for me to inform you that he will be back soon. "Watari said as he came into the apartment. Even though it looked as though Raito were asleep he could tell that he wasn't. The boy did not respond and continued to feign sleep. Shrugging Watari set down a plate of sweets, per L's request and left. After he left, Raito sat up, wondering why he was so disappointed that L was not back yet.

* * *

The limo stopped suddenly, though they were not yet at the building where the investigation was taking place. Regardless, he needed some fresh air. It was nighttime, which meant there was an eighty-nine percent chance that there would be no people wandering about. Shutting the door softly, he told the driver he would call when he was ready to leave. The man merely nodded, taking off down the road, leaving L to wander around in a small park.

The trees blew softly in the wind and L closed his eyes, inhaling the air. It was warm out, but the wind made it pleasantly cool. During particularly harsh investigations, L sometimes found that fresh air would help him clear his mind. He wandered deeper in the woods of the park. It was apparent that not many people traveled into the woods. All the paths were overrun with grass and flowers. _'I wonder what Raito is doing,'_ he thought, almost tripping over something as he zoned out.

Thankfully no one was around. Glaring he looked down to see what could have possibly tripped him. A black, triangular shaped item stuck up from the ground. It looked as though something had been buried. Curiosity piqued, L bent down to inspect the item. Reaching over, he tugged on the triangle. It budged a little bit, so he pulled harder.

He nearly flying backwards as the object was yanked out of the dirt and he blinked owlishly as looked down at it. It was some type of note book. He turned it over and brushed the dirt off, reading the front, "Death… Note… is this some kind of strange joke?" he asked himself.

"I'm afraid not, hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!" A gravelly voice replied. L turned slowly to see a floating, skeletal clown like being. "Shinigami," L whispered. Then suddenly, he screamed.

* * *

**A.N.** **Emily**: Well, how was it? It took a lot of work to get this out here. I sincerely hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. And don't worry, we'll see more of Mello and Near in future chapters. Raito and L's relationship is slowly starting to develop, it's so exciting! Not to mention L finally found the Death Note. What's going to happen? You know, I'm not even sure. So, stick around, drop a review, and we'll see you in chapter four (hopefully).

**A.N. Brittnay:** :D I love writing... I loved this chapter... actually, I love every chapter and I love the way this ended. I love Emily and the way she writes and I think she's a much better writer. (She'll kill me when she reads this. XD)


	4. Try to let go of the truth

**A Beautiful Lie**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. This fic is not going to be used for any kind of profit.

**By**: Tragic Prayers

**Full Summary**: Raito loses his memory after giving up ownership of the Death Note. Working along Ryuzaki to try and find the mysterious Kira, the tables turn when L happens upon a little notebook buried in the ground. Maybe Ryuk should learn to hide things better. Soon, L finds the Death Note, and it seems as though it will be the end of Kira! However, it seems L might have underestimated the siren call of such a powerful notebook.

**Warnings**: Slight AU, Yaoi (male/male), graphic violence, murder, angst, slight OOC due to character development.

**A.N. Emily:** Hi there again! First off, let me apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I won't make excuses, truthfully, Brittnay and I just had more important things to do. Plus, we had writers block. However, after we started up again, we wrote this chapter, not to mention the next three chapters after this. We're on a roll!

So, I noticed some mistakes in our past chapters. I'm sorry about that! I apologize for any mistakes I missed in this chapter as well. If anyone is interested in being our beta, please let us know. Our contact information is located on our author's profile.

Anyway, I've talked too much. If you're confused about anything, please wait 'til the end of the chapter, I'll explain a few things that may have confused you. So, enjoy chapter four!

**A.N. Brittnay**: Wow, I almost spelled my name wrong trying to type this author's note. I have issues… . Ah, anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter even though it was my fault for the writer's block. (It was my turn and it took me like a week and a half to think of anything.)

Ah, thanks to all those people who reviewed. I know I've had my fair share of reading stories and wanting to leave a review, but got lazy and didn't. Totally, I love reading the feedback. (It makes me want to work harder. -)

I'm babbling… Go on… enjoy the chapter… XD

* * *

Chapter Four: Try to let go of the truth

L stared. Really, he couldn't think of anything to say at the moment. The Shinigami stared down at him, and he stared up, craning his neck in his crouched position. He stared…the Shinigami shifted, looking at him wearily. "Shinigami-san," L spoke and the strange being blinked at him, tilting his head to show he was listening, "Why is it that you're here?"

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk!" This guy was a riot. He had even called him 'Shinigami-san'. "I'm here because you touched my notebook." That was all he was willing to give. Upon closer inspection, he realized that this was the guy Raito wanted to get rid of. He'd remember that strange posture anywhere. _'Interesting…'_

"Well," L replied, "why was your notebook buried here?" he pointed to the ground, where the notebook had previously been buried. "And what exactly is this notebook? 'Death Note', that doesn't seem like something you'd want to just leave lying around."

"No actually. I dropped it. Don't know how it got buried though," Ryuk chuckled loudly. "Ah, if you want to know what it does, you have to give me apples," he stated. Looking around he noted they were alone. Maybe this guy could lead him back to Raito.

"Apples?" he asked. This seemed like a familiar sentence. 'L, do you know Shinigami love apples?' "Hm, so you must know who the first Kira is. He sent me a note saying how much Shinigami liked apples; It appears he was not lying."

This guy was like Raito. Things could prove interesting. It was enough to make Ryuk stick around anyway. But he still wanted apples. "Do you have apples or not?" he pressed. Since Raito left, he'd been craving those delicious mini-heavens and he felt that he deserved them.

Making his decision, he nodded, "Come with me and I will get you a barrel full of apples." The Shinigami laughed at him and nodded. There were many questions he wanted to ask the Shinigami. Reaching down, he picked up the notebook and called the driver to come pick him up.

"I assume you won't be seen by others?" he asked. The Shinigami nodded, "Ah, by the way, what do you like to be called? I can't keep calling you Shinigami."

"The name's Ryuk and only those who touch the note can see me." He'd do anything for a barrel full of apples, the vision flashed before his eyes, causing him to salivate. "And what are you called?" he asked in return. Of course Ryuk knew his true name, but he refused to let the detective know that. While L clambered into the car Ryuk morphed in through the door. Hm, maybe they were going to see Raito.

"I am L," he replied simply. The Shinigami chuckled and L refused to speak any more. He definitely didn't want to appear any more unusual than he normally was. The Shinigami jabbered on about apples, falling silent as soon as he realized L wasn't listening.

'_Shinigami…Death Note…Hm…_'

Ryuk was tempted to laugh at the detective once more after seeing L's calculating gaze, _'He must be putting two and two together…wait, that makes four though…' _

L traced the outside of the notebook with his fingers. He wondered what was inside; would Raito's handwriting be in there? As soon as he was about to open it, the car jerked to a stop, jerking L and Ryuk out of their trance-like state.

"Are we getting apples now?" Ryuk whined.

L nodded subtly and Ryuk whooped happily, following curiously behind L. The two made their way up to the apartment, stopping for a moment to inform Watari that he was back.

"Shinigami-san…er…Ryuk," L whispered, barely moving his mouth, "There are cameras everywhere. We must wait to talk. Also, we will have to wait to get your apples. There are no cameras in my room, which was locked while I was away. Once we're there, I will get you your apples."

Ryuk was unable to get over the fact that L was so much like Raito. Following L up to the apartment, Ryuk wondered once again if he would see the other boy.

* * *

Raito was lounging once again on the sofa, a book lying forgotten on his chest. He had been surprised when he asked Watari for some books and the man had actually brought some. Now the books were strewn across the floor and the couch.

He'd been thinking about his situation since L had left: Being chained to Ryuzaki, his girlfriend, his family and the investigation. Idly he wandered, if his passion hadn't been so strong to catch Kira, would he still be in this predicament. It bothered him to no end that some of his memories of the past several months were somewhat blurry. Usually he could remember things as far back as two years of age and describe every detail to someone with vividness.

One thing that bothered him the most was how it seemed as if he'd awaken from a trance when he'd been in that cell. He had felt as if he were missing something. And lately, whenever he tried to recall a day, the memory began to fuzz slightly; even when he thought of Misa. Everyone should remember how the first date went with the person they were currently dating. Even trying to recall it now, it felt as though there were a big gap from when he first met Misa to when he first kissed her. He couldn't tell anyone what had happened during that time frame.

But the memories of the last few days were recalled to him without him even have to acknowledge it. A slight movement or thought led him back to the memories. The one that was most vivid and sprang to mind was the memory of him and Ryuzaki. They'd been in the kitchen… and just the simple thought of it made Raito blush slightly. He could recollect L's breath on his face, which had distinctly smelled of chocolate; his mother's cookies. And somehow, it made him blush even more.

Staring at the ceiling he forced his blush away. As he stared, the ceiling pattern began to take forms. Deciding that it was enough as soon as he realized that his thoughts were straying again, he looked away and right to the plate of sweets that Watari had brought up for L. Placing his book on the table he unconsciously smiled at the tray. It reminded him of the cookie that L had accused him of murdering. The thought made him snort. Even though L's sense of humor was twisted, it was still funny. And Raito might've even laughed if his percentage of being Kira hadn't risen unnecessarily.

He blinked once, twice; surprised that he had even let hat thought slip through. There was no way that he would laugh at any of L's jokes. None of them were funny and they always made Raito get into trouble. Lying back down, Raito mumbled then frowned even deeper. He turned away from the sweets and the door, to the black fabric of the couch. Inhaling deeply, he noted that it smelled nice. Blinking, he froze as he heard the unmistakable sound of a key being inserted into a lock. He had thought that he was going to be here alone again. Hell, he'd even gotten used to it. He forced himself to calm his racing heart and feign sleep.

The door creaked ominously as L pushed it open. The first thing to come into view was Raito, who was sleeping on the couch. Of course, L didn't think Raito was really asleep, so he refrained from saying anything to Ryuk, who had begun laughing as soon as they entered the apartment. Shooting the Shinigami a look of annoyance, he made his way to his room.

Ryuk cackled loudly at the sight of Raito. Just when he thought that he'd never see the interesting boy again, there he was, asleep right there on his enemy's couch. Looking back to L, he smirked. "Aren't you going to wake him?" But his question was ignored as L continued to walk to his room. _'Just like Raito…' _he thought reminiscently. When they were inside L's room (L using the door, and Ryuk morphing through the wall), Ryuk decided to bring up his apples. "Can I have my apples now?"

"On the way up, I informed Watari of the apples. They will be here shortly," he lied to the Shinigami smoothly. Ryuk floated upside down and stared at L with large eyes. L stared back. Neither said a word. Shifting nervously, Ryuk continued to stare at the strange looking human. _'He's scarier than some Shinigami are…'_

"Are you going to use _it_?" He stressed the little monosyllabic word to where it almost sounded like a hiss. Totally intrigued by this strange human, he really wanted to know if this man that Raito had tried so hard to know the name of would use the Note just as he had. It'd be totally ironic if L used the note on Raito.

L glanced down at the Note. He had placed it on the desk after entering the room. Perhaps he was afraid of touching it. There was no doubt in his mind that this was Kira's weapon. So, why was he so hesitant to open it? If he did, would he see Raito's handwriting? "Why would I use it? I have no need to do such a thing. The only reason I would even think of using it would be to see if it really works. I'm sure it does though. This belonged to Kira, to Raito," he stated this with confidence.

"Who's Raito?" Ryuk questioned as he floated up to the ceiling to inspect it. Even though he was on no one's side, it would give it away if Ryuk said he knew said human. "That note doesn't belong to anyone but me."

"So if I was to open the note, and Raito's handwriting was clearly inside, you would still claim you didn't know him?" Ryuk nodded. "Regardless of what you claim, his handwriting will be proof enough."

Raito lay positively still as he heard L's muffled voice through the door. It seemed as though L was talking to someone. But that was damn near impossible. He had only heard one pair of footsteps and Watari was probably asleep. What had shocked him even more was the fact that he hadn't been woken up and instantly chained back to the other man. Upon further inspection, L hadn't even touched the tray of sweets. He glanced to the door that had been marked L's room, seeing the light still on. Raito got off the couch quietly and carefully, making his way to the door. He wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"You still didn't answer my question, who's Raito?" Ryuk asked once again. It wouldn't do for L to freak out if he didn't see Raito's handwriting anyway. It had actually been Misa's note, and her handwriting looked like any other Japanese girls. Ryuk laughed softly at this.

"Hm," L mumbled softly. He would play along just to humor the Shinigami. "Raito Yagami is the one I suspect being the first Kira. So if you say his handwriting isn't in this note perhaps there are other notes, other Shinigami…" he frowned. The whole concept was very confusing. It was easy to tell that Ryuk was evading the question and most likely wouldn't admit to knowing Raito. Was there some kind of loyalty? Or perhaps the Shinigami was toying with him. Or, there was a small chance that Raito really wasn't Kira.

"There is a Shinigami realm. So, in retrospect, you are correct," Ryuk replied. He was grateful for the explanation of Raito. It would be fun for Ryuk to see this innocent Raito before he met him. "Besides, how would I know if Raito's handwriting was or wasn't in this Note? You just told me who he was."

Raito's brow furrowed in confusion as L's voice became perfectly clear with his ear against the door. Everyone already knew that L had suspected him of being Kira. And Raito was in disbelief at the fact that he'd heard the word 'Shinigami'. Maybe he was still dreaming? Deciding to store that information away for later, he decided to focus on other factors like whose handwriting L was talking about. Raito pressed his ear to the door.

"I see," L replied. A noise, though very faint, rustled outside. Frowning, he made his way to the door, opening it, watching in disbelief as Raito fell into the room. "Well," he sighed, giving Raito a withering look, "I thought you were asleep," Raito's face turned red as he scrambled to his feet.

"I-I-" he sighed. Angry at himself for being caught, he cleared his throat and tried again. "I was asleep. I just heard some noises and I'd come to see what they were. But then I recognized your voice and I was just about to knock." Well, he was going to knock after he found out more about what was going on. Glancing around the room, there seemed to be no one there. Who had L been talking to? "When did you get back Ryuzaki?"

"I arrived back today actually. I didn't want to wake you, and figured you would rather sleep alone, as we were chained together for a while. Have you been well since I left, Raito-kun?" He asked. Raito nodded and smiled softly at him. The sound of Ryuk brought him back to his situation. "When do I get my apples?" The Shinigami whined. L ignored him.

"I appreciate that you actually considered me Ryuzaki," he admitted. Apparently someone L had talked with had lightened L's mood. Having nothing else to say, he glanced away from L. "Well, good night. Guess I should let you get some rest. I'm sure your trip tired you out," and he began to turn away and head to his room.

"Ah, good night Raito-kun," L said. Raito stopped for a moment, his head turning slightly toward the detective. Tilting his head, L looked to him questioningly.

Raito stared at the man before him. He'd never admit to anyone (and barely even himself) that he had missed the man's company. But everything had been all awkward between them. "Um, your tray of sweets are on the table," he replied after standing there. He had discovered that his room had its own bathroom, which was nice and was the next place Raito was planning on going to. He couldn't believe that he was actually trying to find some way to still talk to the man.

"So Watari has already been here. I don't think I should bother him again tonight." Ryuk sighed in the background unhappily. L wasn't really that worried, it didn't seem like the Shinigami had any intention of harming him. Smiling softly at Raito he thanked him for telling him about his sweets. "Ah, I was thinking that perhaps we should no longer be chained together. As long as you stay here and I can have constant surveillance over you, then you may roam freely."

Raito raised his eyebrows in surprise. Why was it like this every time? They would have an argument and L would always agree with Raito, even when he had disagreed in the first place. "I think it's a great idea Ryuzaki," he said softly, "But no bathroom surveillance right?" Raito asked with a slight smile even though he was being serious. Maybe L had some ulterior motive as to why he'd change his mind.

"Well, now that you mention it, perhaps I should supervise Raito while he is in the bathroom? Or perhaps ask that he leave the door open?" Raito opened his mouth to object but stopped upon seeing L's amused smile. Huffing, Raito returned the smile.

"Pervert," he said while shaking his head. Raito turned from L once more, "Good night, Ryuzaki," he said once again. He knew that if he didn't turn away, he'd try and find something to talk about just to be in the company of L. He could feel those dark eyes on him as he walked into his room, making him smile slightly. With his hand on the knob, he hesitated and frowned at himself. He was acting as if he were a lovesick schoolgirl. He classified this feeling as being alone for so long that he was just happy to have company. Pushing the door open, he quickly shut it and banged his head against it._ 'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

L blinked in puzzlement. It was strange that Raito would willingly come and talk to him. Perhaps the days of solitude had made Raito crave any kind of human attention. Ryuk mumbled something and L turned to him, "I 

know you wanted apples, but please wait until tomorrow. I will leave a message with Watari to leave the apples in my room."

* * *

Raito showered quickly all the while thinking of how much of an idiot he'd been during that whole exchange. Getting out of the shower, he changed into his night clothes. He was thirsty, so he exited the room again, hoping L hadn't heard him. But then again, he had heard Raito by his door.

Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, he filled it with refreshing water. He debated on taking the glass back to his room or, if it was even allowed in Ryuzaki's apartment. So, he sat down at the table instead. Unconsciously, he averted his eyes from the spot where L had pinned him to the counter. He forced down a blush as he drank his water.

After finishing, he crept back into his room. He noted that L's light was still on. Once safely inside his room, he hit the pillow.

When he awoke the next morning, he showered, dressed and opened the door to his room. L's door, he noted, was still shut, and somehow, that surprised Raito. He wondered if L was still in his room or down in the investigation room. So, he made his way down to the investigation room to check.

Opening the door, his father exclaimed his name in surprise. Glancing over to the man, he smiled as he made his way over to him. He scanned the room for any sign of L, and when he didn't see the man his attention finally made its way back to his father. It was then that he'd realized that his father had been talking to him. "…you?"

Raito stared blankly at his father for a moment before deciding on an answer. There could have been only two questions that his father could have asked. So, he decided to answer both. "Yes, Dad, everything is fine. I'm glad that Ryuzaki decided to let us go our separate ways. I guess he trusts me more," he told his father. When his father proceeded to ask him about the days he hadn't shown up, Raito then went on to explain that he and L had found a lead and were working on it, but it ended up being a dead end. As he finished chatting up his father, the door opened and in entered L.

He looked as if he hadn't slept a wink (well, only Raito noticed), and the detective had a distant look in his eyes (and this was noticed only by Raito as well) as if he had his mind on something else besides the investigation. He watched L take his seat and pretend to work. To everyone else, this was L's usual behavior, but to Raito, L had something on his mind that was bothering him.

Sitting down in his usual spot next to L, Raito kept stealing glances at the man. L had been on the same webpage for twenty minutes. And upon further inspection, L was still in the same spot. "Ryuzaki, what's bothering you?" He whispered to the man, low enough for only both of them to hear.

L blinked at the sudden question. He hadn't slept in days which usually didn't bother him. However, he had stayed up all night asking the Shinigami questions. Finally he had forced himself to open the Death Note. His heart had skipped as his fingers brushed against the pages. Kira had written in this Note. Perhaps not Raito, but someone connected to him had written on the pages. The first thing Ryuk explained was the rules. And finally it made sense how Kira worked and it made sense why he would want to kill people.

_What if…?_

No, he wouldn't think about it, about the endless possibilities. A huge paradigm shift had taken place the night before. Now it was easy to see why Kira would kill so many criminals. He wanted to make a perfect world. As soon as his thoughts strayed to the possibilities, he shut the notebook. The power the Note contained was almost irresistible.

"Ryuzaki?"

He jerked, pulled from his thoughts by Raito's worried voice. Shifting his attention to the other boy, he smiled softly, "I apologize, Raito-kun. I have not slept in days and haven't had nearly enough sugar."

Raito recalled the tray of sweets. They were still where Watari had left them. "You're not acting like yourself, especially by not to get your quota of sugar. You're acting somewhat normal," he joked with L. There were so many conflicting emotions inside of Raito. Glancing back to L, he chalked it all up to being L's first friend.

It was so hard to focus. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Could Raito really write down the names of living people so easily? It wasn't a question of right or wrong though. No. He believed what he was doing was right, it was just, and it enabled him to do whatever it took to make the world the way he believed it should be.

A shiver ran down his spine. He was actually beginning to understand the thought process of Kira.

This disturbed him somewhat.

He was doing it again, letting his mind wander. Raito was glancing at him from the corner of his eye every now and then. A frown was beginning to form on his face.

He realized that he had been staring at the same webpage for over an hour.

Raito glanced at the clock and noted this. Taking matters into his own hands, he announced a break. When everyone left, (Raito had to convince his father that Watari was bringing them food too) Raito turned to L. "Ryuzaki, as your friend, I propose you take the rest of the day off to rest. Your thoughts are clearly somewhere else and doing what you're doing is just a waste of energy."

L lowered his head, sighing to himself. He was acting strangely, so unfocused. But for some reason he couldn't find the energy to research, to continue the investigation. How many Death Notes were there? L had one and the other Kira that was supposedly hiding within Yotsuba Corp had one. So only two? Or perhaps more? Why was he so detached?

Raito's brows furrowed in confusion as L still hadn't replied to him. It was as if L hadn't heard him at all. Moving closer to the detective, he grabbed his shoulder and that seemed to pull L out of his current state. "Ryuzaki, did you not hear me? I said that you should get some rest. You're not feeling well." Even though he would probably never know, Raito wanted to know what had L's brain so preoccupied. Had the man come across some stunning revelation about himself, or the Kira case and he wasn't able to share it anyone else? Standing up out of his chair, he outstretched his hand to L, "come on."

Mechanically, L followed Raito out of the investigation room. Ryuk was hovering in the hallway as they made their way to their apartment. "Those apples were delicious! Maybe you can get me more?"

L ignored him for the moment. In just one moment his whole world had changed. Why hadn't he shared the fact that he had found the Note with the Task Force? One thing was for sure, he was curious. And though curiosity killed the cat, satisfactory brought it back. He snorted to himself.

Once they were inside the apartment, Raito shut the door softly behind him. Grabbing L's arm, a chuckle erupted from Ryuk but neither had heard it. Raito led L to his room. He planned on calling Watari as soon as he got L settled. Forcing L to sit on his own bed, Raito grasped L's chin, making him look at him. L seemed… shaken more than anything. "I'm going to call Watari-san okay, Ryuzaki?"

He waited for some kind of response and when he received none, he repeated himself.

Ryuk thought that this was hilarious. This was not the Raito he'd known at all. Anything Raito did, he'd done to benefit his actions in being Kira. And L… he was having a surplus of information bombarding his brain. Maybe he shouldn't have shown up so quickly. But, he had expected Misa or Raito to have the Note. Instead when he'd shown up, he found something far more interesting.

L had been so close to using the Note last night that it seemed as though the man had almost been possessed. "Are you too nervous to reply L?" Ryuk questioned, chuckling all the while.

Raising a hand to his temple, he rubbed gently, willing his headache away. That note was dangerous; it tempted him with its power. Was this how Raito had felt? Was Raito ever really Kira?

"Ryuzaki!"

Hands grabbed his face, his eyes focused on a pair of golden eyes that shone with concern. Raito looked a little scared. Did he think that L was going insane? This was no good; he had to snap out of it.

"Raito…" he placed a hand over top of Raito's, unsure of what to say.

Raito froze as L's eyes focused on him. The man was responding even though it was only just barely. He had suddenly become hyperaware of L's hand on his and he swallowed thickly. "R-Ryuzaki, are you alright now? Do I need to call Watari?" Raito whispered softly since he was so close to the man. To be honest, Raito's senses were mottled and if felt as if the world around him had faded away and it was just him and L. He lobbed this feeling with the first and added it to being L's first friend.

"No, that will be unnecessary Raito-kun," L replied regaining his senses. It felt as though he had been in a daze all day. Last night, he was so close to writing a name in the Note… just to see if it worked.

He shivered.

Dropping his hands away from Raito's, he moved off of the bed slowly. "Thank you for your concern Raito-kun. You are truly a good friend."

"Ah, no Ryuzaki. You need your rest. You even admitted yourself that you had not slept much and you didn't even touch the tray of sweets you had sent up to you," Raito replied while standing up fully. L wasn't going to leave this room. Grabbing L's arm, he dragged him back to the bed and pushed him to sit. "As your friend…" he intentionally let the words hang in the air.

"Raito," L replied softly, beginning to feel slightly annoyed. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine now. So…" he got back up from the bed, but not before Raito pushed him back down again.

"Ryuzaki…" he warned. If need be, he would tie L to the bed. He hoped that his persistence wouldn't result in another fight.

"Raito," L growled, growing even more irate upon hearing Ryuk's cackle. "I'm fine… now please move out of my way…"

"You're trying my patience Ryuzaki," Raito growled back. Raito was going to make sure that he wasn't going to swing first. Why didn't L just do what he asked? In the end, Raito had always been right. He was right this time too. L just liked making it difficult.

"And you are not my mother, Raito-kun. In fact, my mother is dead, like I told you once before. And I do not recall posting anything up about someone filling her position. So…" he got back up again, pushing Raito roughly aside.

"Hey!" Raito yelled and before he knew what he was doing, he tackled L to the ground. Feeling L struggling beneath him, he spoke again, "I'm sorry that I was worried about you! You ungrateful-"

"Worried? The way you're bossing me around makes it seem like you just care about ordering me around," he struggled under Raito's weight, bucking his hips and throwing the other boy off of him. He scrambled to his feet, watching Raito closely as he picked himself up off the floor.

"I asked you as a friend for you to stay in bed. If I wasn't worried, we wouldn't even be here now. We'd still be downstairs searching for Kira!" Raito panted out. They hadn't even been together for twenty-four hours and they were already arguing. Raito had the advantage of being by the door, so it would be difficult for L to escape.

"Well, put aside your feelings for me Raito. I'm fine now, thank you for helping me. I don't need rest," he felt Raito's eyes on him but refused to look up. Something about Raito's eyes, they made him want to do whatever he asked.

Raito stiffened slightly at the words that L had spoken. He nodded mutely before he realized that L couldn't see him. "Alright," Raito replied softly as he turned toward the door. "I'm going to bed. Just tell my dad I don't feel good."

"Raito…" he trailed off as Raito looked to him, "don't be like this." He walked over to the other and stood awkwardly in front of him. "Eh… I apologize for being so harsh to you." Raito said nothing, just tilted his head curiously. Not knowing what else to do, L opened his arms and embraced him.

A small sound escaped Raito as L wrapped his arms around him. Raito's body had gone stiff yet again before relaxing into L. They stayed that way for what felt like ages. "Ryuzaki…" It was the only word he was able to muster. He couldn't push L away because his arms were pinned to his sides and his face became redder with each passing moment.

L awkwardly pushed Raito away, his own face flushing slightly. Had he done it wrong? Really, how hard was it to give someone a hug? He was a genius and yet he couldn't figure out something so simple. "Sorry," he apologized softly, feeling even more irritated by Ryuk's laughter. The Shinigami looked as though he was about to die of laughter.

"Don't be sorry. I just… didn't expect it," Raito replied as he coughed awkwardly. Shifting his weight from foot to foot, he felt once again awkward like he had last night. "Sorry for tackling you like I did," he admitted truthfully.

"Yes, well," he chuckled, "its fine. Eh… but… I'm going to rest a while after all. I'm feeling a bit tired. Or perhaps I'll eat something sweet." Raito smiled at him, apparently happy that L was going to listen to him. Casting a glance at his desk drawer, his heart skipped a little. That's where the Note was.

"Do you want everyone to continue the investigation or tell them to go home?" Maybe he could go and see his family and/or Misa if L permitted him. Raito's father would try to push him to go home and Raito would if there was the promise of cookies. And at that moment, Raito realized how very L that thought was. It surprised him slightly.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave Raito. Besides, it's early in the day. The investigation will continue. I only require a bit of rest, and then I will come back to the investigation room and continue as well."

"I see. Well, get some rest," he replied gently. Opening L's door, he exited and closed it behind himself quietly. He leaned against L's door sighing heavily which quickly turned into a yawn. He really needed to get a grip on his emotions and reactions to whatever happened to him.

Emotions tended to confuse people and Raito did not like being confused. Angry at himself, he took another breath before heading downstairs.

* * *

It had been five hours since anyone had seen or heard from L. _'He must've been more tired than he realized,' _Raito thought glancing at the door. Matsuda had once again suggested, for the umpteenth time, that Raito should go and check on Ryuzaki. Others were beginning to agree and Raito finally relented.

Raito found himself standing outside of L's room, staring at the stark white door. If L was asleep, he didn't want to wake him. But if on the off-chance the man was awake, it would make Raito look like a worrywart. _'If they knew what I went through to get him to rest, they wouldn't have chosen me to check on him,' _Raito thought bitterly. Besides, it would be rude to just wake the man up after all that trouble.

And so Raito stood with thoughts warring inside his head. Raito poised his hand to knock, but couldn't bring himself to actually do so. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

* * *

For a few hours, he had tossed and turned in his bed. Restless; even when he was exhausted, his mind was completely restless. Ryuk was silent, just floating, watching. It was more than a little creepy. Finally, he willed himself to get up and make his way to his desk, unlocking the drawer after a moment of hesitation.

"Death Note," he murmured, "does this… really work?" He asked himself silently. How could something like this exist? Well, there were Shinigami, so he supposed he would have to accept that something things were beyond even his comprehension.

There had been a man that L had thought deserved to die for a long time. But this was a test, so he needed to actually make sure that whoever's name he wrote actually died. He was impatient, so he decided to turn on a T.V. and look for someone in a way he believed the first Kira did.

Searching for the remote, he turned on the T.V. and switched the channel to the news station. "-a four car pileup. So, be prepared for traffic."

"Thanks Ayumi-san," the news anchor replied, shuffling his papers. "In today's news, Kira's judgments have declined incredibly over the past few weeks. This has in turn caused some of the local criminals to become bold in their actions. Today, a woman, Nagano Megumi, was shot during a bank robbery. She was six months pregnant with twins and had gone to the bank to deposit money for a trust fund when three robbers burst through the door. 

The woman was shot five times in the stomach; unfortunately both children were lost, though the Nagano-san did survive."

The woman's face appeared on the television, her eyes blank and glassy, "Why couldn't God take me?" Her soft voice echoed through the room, causing L's heart to clench. "Kira-sama had caused the crime rate to drop so much, where is he now?!" She cried, tears falling, "Why am I still alive?"

The anchorman's face reappeared, his eyes shone, as though he was forcing back tears of his own, though his face betrayed no such emotion.

"Nagano-san later identified two of the robber. One man has been identified as Nimura Tatsumi," a picture of a middle aged, balding man appeared on screen. His eyes were tiny, making him appear rat-like. "Another man has been identified as Naoki Usami. Nagano-san informed us that this is the man who shot her and also shot at others while the bank was being robbed. Other witnesses could not identify the third man."

Another picture appeared beside the other. A man with harsh, though beautiful eyes was in the picture. He was handsome, with his long hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. His features seemed almost feminine.

"If you have any information on the whereabouts of these men and information about the third man please contact the police department immediately."

L turned off the television. As he watched, his breathing had become quick. This was it. He should use those men. They had done something horrible, unforgivable. What if justice never came? What if they were never caught? No, what if, when they were caught, their sentences were light? It was something L had seen far too often after helping to catch various criminals. His heart would clench every time a rapist or murderer got off so lightly.

Opening the Note, he caressed the pages lightly with his finger tips. The previous owner's writing was still inside, the writing was loopy and feminine. L turned to a fresh page, the paper so empty compared to the previous pages.

"Humans are so horrible," Ryuk commented idly, "killing humans who have yet to be born. Their so good at killing each other and making each other's lives miserable that it seems there is no need for us Shinigami. Hyuk hyuk hyuk!"

The pen shook in his hand, it was poised, ready. Could he really do this? Could he kill another person for his own curiosity?

'_Why am I still alive?' _Megumi's face flashed through his mind. He furrowed his brow and frowned unconsciously. It wasn't right, who was he to play God?

Ryuk hovered closely. His eyes seemed to glow in the dim lighting. A demon. Some kind of twisted, Cheshire grinning demon; that's what he looked like. _'Do it, do it, do it…'_

L swallowed heavily. Ryuk hadn't said a word, but it seemed as though he was repeating the phrase, causing it to echo through his mind. _'Do it…'_

'N' he forced himself to write the first letter. His heart was beating so fast, he was surprised that it hadn't burst from his chest.

'A O K I_' _He paused, realizing he had unconsciously wrote the name of the man who shot Megumi first. 'U S A M I'. It was unimaginable, that he had written this name. Quickly, before he lost his courage, he wrote the others name, 'Nimura Tatsumi'.

The only thing he could do now was watch and wait. His hands shook so much that his pen flew out of his hand and onto the floor. Opening the drawer to his desk, he put the Note back inside, and with shaking hands, he closed and locked the drawer. His breathing, it was labored, and his skin felt clammy and slick with cold sweat. His pupils dilated.

'_Are they dead?'_

Flipping the television on once more, L watched the news closely, knowing that if they were dead, it wouldn't be on the news yet. Still, he couldn't help but hope.

A knock resounded throughout the room, startling him so badly that he fell from his chair. Getting up, he quickly made his way to the door, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Opening the door, he was met with Raito's concerned face.

'_Fuck…'_

"R-Raito-kun…" he stammered. Well, this was just perfect.

* * *

Raito almost gasped at the man in front of him. It looked as if he hadn't slept a wink. Whatever had been bothering him earlier had made him worse for wear. Bloodshot eyes stared back at him as he tried to find words to reply.

"A-are you alright?" He wasn't going to mention that he'd heard the ruckus going about in L's room. It was the only reason Raito had knocked on the door. The television had been loud compared to the usual silence of the apartment, and it had startled Raito. The news report had been loud and clear and it had enraged Raito.

"Is this about the news report?" He tried when he got no answer from his first question. With that simple question, Raito saw the slight shake of L's hand on the doorknob and the slight widening of L's already wide eyes. Ah, so Raito had guessed right. "It's okay…" Raito found himself trailing off, not knowing what else to say. He didn't comfort people very well. Of course he knew mechanically the way to comfort someone, but he doubted it would work with L.

Well… L had hugged him earlier as an act of comfort. Maybe it would work if he did the same. And so, with that, he stepped forward and repeated what L had done to him earlier. "It's okay," he found himself repeating but with more confidence this time.

L felt Raito's arms wrap around him. He was much better at comforting people than him it seemed. Raito's head was buried in the crook of his neck. There weren't very many people who had ever offered such comfort to him.

"Breaking news," a voice spoke from the television, drawing both L's and Raito's attention. "Today, two men on the subway suddenly died of heart attacks. The passengers feared that Kira had struck once again. Immediately calls flooded the police department. We have just received word that the two men were Naoki Usami and Nimura Tatsumi," the reporter's voice wavered nervously.

L froze. They were dead. He had killed them, he was sure of it. Ryuk cackled madly in the background. Fear flooded him, his heart began beating wildly again. He was sure that Raito could feel his heart. And then, along with the fear, came a sense of… power.

Raito could see the television from his point of view. He'd watched the whole thing, and even though the criminals had been killed by Kira, Raito felt relief. But L had tensed up completely. Even though it wasn't Kira's place to exact judgment upon those two men, it still felt like better justice than what would've been for the two men.

Attributing L's stiffness to the fact that Kira had killed yet again, Raito ignored it. "Ryuzaki, don't worry about it," he left it open for L to think whatever he wanted. Raito couldn't possibly say, 'Thanks to Kira,' to L. It would probably just piss the man off. Finally releasing L he stepped back slightly, waiting for the man to respond. To explain what was going on in his mind.

"Ah…" L could find no words. Laughter bubbled up inside of him. He was almost unable to contain it. The situation was not funny so he really didn't know why he wanted to laugh. He had killed. 'Murderer' that's what he was, a murderer.

Like Kira.

Ryuk had stopped cackling and now silently watched as though it were an interesting movie of some sort.

"Raito," finally he found words, "Kira… this is not the Yotsuba Kira. Now we are in even more trouble." That's it, he'd cover for himself.

"Hm, I do admit that this seems a bit off from the Kira we are trying to catch. Do you suspect the first or even the second Kira?" Raito questioned. It seemed more of their actions even though he knew that L had suspected him and Misa of being the first two Kiras, Raito knew, and had witnesses that neither were Kira. But, anyone, even the Kira they were currently trying to catch would be affected by this story.

"Yes, I believe it may be the first Kira," he replied, "or perhaps a new Kira who wants to follow in the original's footsteps."

Raito's eyes widened in surprise, "Are you saying that there is another Kira?" Aside from the first two that L insisted were himself and Misa, the corporation guy and now this new unknown person. Was he really suggesting that there were four?

"Yes, I believe so, because I believe you to be the first Kira. So, I do not think it is the original." Ryuk chuckled at that and Raito stared at him in disbelief. L ignored both of them. If there was one thing L knew about himself, it was that he was a liar. Whenever he stated a percentage, it basically came from the top of his head.

No one else knew that of course.

He was very good at manipulating, lying and pretending to know or not know something. In a way, he was very much like Raito.

Raito's disbelieving look turned into a scowl. Even though he had deduced the same conclusion, it just made him angry hearing it come from L's mouth. Well, at least L didn't think that Raito had killed those men. "Do you think that this Kira is different from the others?" It would be difficult to tell from two deaths, but Raito wanted to hear his answer. Raito's brows furrowed in confusion as his thoughts seem to run in circles. This wasn't making any sense to him.

"It's too early to deduce anything. We'll have to wait to see if anything new comes of this," he smiled at Raito, "Anyway, I'm feeling better, perhaps we should make our way back to the investigation room?"

"Perhaps, but you know, it's close to dinner and I'm sure Matsuda-san is quite hungry," he mirrored L's smile as they headed back downstairs.

Entering the room, Raito led the way in and every head turned toward the door. They both took their sets as if it were an everyday occurrence for them to arrive so late. Raito could feel the eyes of his father on him questioning. He knew that he'd spent too much time up there alone with L. He didn't want his Dad to worry about him. Raito knew that if his father got him alone, he would question Raito about his motives. And although he had none, it was still embarrassing to talk about. Rubbing his temples, he sighed as he felt a headache coming on.

"Alright, it's dinner time, so you're free to go. Well, except for you, Raito-kun," he smirked at Raito when he sent a dark scowl his way.

Soichiro waited for everyone to leave before heading over to where his son and the detective were currently seated. Turning to L, he called his name softly. Hot got both sets of eyes on him and he smiled nervously. "Would it be okay for my son to eat dinner with his family tonight?"

Raito looked from his father to L; they seemed to be having a staring contest. Raito, of course said nothing. Knowing that saying too much at once would either upset or annoy L, Raito would end up being the one embarrassed.

"I believe I said everyone, except for Raito," L mumbled. Satisfied with his own explanation, he turned back to his computer and completely ignored Soichiro.

Soichiro raised his eyebrows (and so did Raito) at L's statement. Trying to control his temper, Soichiro attempted once again. "Don't you think Raito deserves to see his mother and sister? Why do you want my son all to yourself? Is there something I should know about Raito?"

Raito's mouth dropped open as Soichiro rounded on him. Caught off guard, he had no idea what to say. "Dad, I-we-I-" was all Raito could muster and glancing to L, he saw the smirk that played across his lips. _Please don't…_

"Actually Yagami-san, your son and I planned on eloping tonight. Then, we would run away together, participating in a life of crime and passion. Then we will settle down and Raito will bear my children."

"What?!" Were the twin responses L received from both men father and son.

Raito's eyes shot to his father. "Dad, he was joking!" his words came out in a rush as he tried to force the blush off his face. Soichiro continued to glare at his son in disbelief. "I'm serious!" Raito said exasperated. He almost had half a mind to get up and leave. And that's exactly what he did.

"Raito!"

Hearing his father call after him, he ignored it and continued walking back upstairs to his room. L always embarrassed him like that.

Soichiro and L both stared at the doorway where Raito had exited. Glancing to L he sighed as he shook his head. "Ah, Raito…" Soichiro said softly as he began to gather his things. As he finished, he turned to L once again, "Will you tell Raito that we miss him?" And Soichiro was gone.

L barely managed to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Raito's father had no sense of humor. Then again, neither did Raito. Sighing, he got up from his chair and made his way to the apartment. The first thing he noticed was Raito's closed door. Slowly, he walked over to it and knocked.

"Raito, can you not take a joke?"

Scowling at the sound of L's voice, he turned to the door. "Of course _I _can take a joke, you just a bad habit of saying things to my father that are totally inappropriate." Raito didn't like jokes much, but the ones he did like, no one else but him understood. Standing up, he went over to the door and leaned against it. "Can _you _take a joke?"

"Me?" L asked in confusion, "of course I can take a joke. It seems Raito is the one who can't. Well, Raito and his father," the door suddenly opened causing him to fall through the doorway and onto the floor.

"Oooww…" looking up, he saw Raito standing above him, with a scowl on his face.

"You're a bastard, you know that? Of course you do," Raito replied in low angry tones. "Are you aware that you always go too far Ryuzaki? I know that you weren't social when you were younger, but you should at least know when to quit," Raito tossed over his shoulder as he continued moving further into his room. Sitting on the bed, he watched as L finally picked himself up off the floor.

"Where's my father?"

Raito knew that his father was probably upset at the way he was treated by both his son and L. He would have to apologize to his father later for his behavior.

"He ran away after you sulked out," L replied. Raito growled at him, "You sound like a dog Raito-kun."

"Fuck you Ryuzaki and get the hell out," was Raito's reply as he turned around to face away from L.

"I think… I'll stay actually," he sat down on the ground, or rather he squatted down into his usual position.

"Why?" He asked as he turned around to look at the man sitting on his floor. Trying to keep his anger under control, he took a deep breath and exhaled in a sigh.

"Raito is my friend. Friends… er… spend time with each other, yes?" Ryuk morphed through the wall startling L a bit, causing him to jump.

Raito narrowed his eyes at L before falling back onto his bed to stare at the ceiling. There was silence filled with tension so thick you could cut it a knife. Watching as L twiddled with his toes, he asked, "How's this working for you?"

"I enjoy Raito-kun's company very much," he smiled completely undeterred by Raito's put out expression, "does Raito enjoy my company?"

"Not one bit," Raito replied. Of course, he was joking, but he had schooled his features to look serious. "You annoy me to no end, and I think you enjoy it."

"Uh-oh, Raito has found out my deep dark secret. Now… I may have to kill you." Ryuk laughed, causing a smirk to form on L's lips.

"Oh really, I'd like to see you try," he turned his head back to the ceiling. He'd rather stare at it than at L. Looking at L angered him for no apparent reason, a fact that annoyed Raito. Once again, he felt like his thoughts were going in circles.

Picking himself up off the floor, L quickly rushed over at Raito who was still lying on the bed. Raito sat up in surprise, but it was too late.

"Aaaaah!"

L jumped on the bed and right onto Raito. Holding a finger up to Raito's head, he smirked, "Bang, you're dead."

Raito scowled at him. He had been caught by surprise at L's sudden movements and now the man was sitting on top of him. "Get off of me!"

Tilting his head to the side, L peered down curiously. "No."

Raito sighed. "Oh and why not? There is no reason for you to be where you are currently seated."

"Why?" He asked innocently. It was more than a little amusing to see Raito so flustered.

Raito glared daggers at the man. A headache was beginning to form and he lay back against the pillow. Maybe if he feigned nonchalance L would leave him alone. "Ryuzaki, why do you think?" What would his father and girlfriend think? He was just glad that they weren't able to enter the apartment. His father would never believe a word that came out of his mouth again.

"Because I make Raito nervous or because he loves my beautiful eyes?"

"What?" Raito's eye twitched as he looked up at the man sitting atop him. "No, I think it's because you love being where you are," he answered with a smirk.

"Hm…" L sighed and moved off of Raito's lap. He let himself flop down beside the other boy, turning his face toward Raito's, "I just like getting a rise out of Raito-kun."

"Really and why is that?" Raito asked as he looked over at L. He had been surprised that his last comment actually had the effect he wanted. L should've known that it annoyed the hell out of him when he did that.

"Because no one else can get a rise out of you like I can; perhaps because we are both on the same level of intelligence." Not to mention he loved the way Raito's eyes flashed with anger and how his cheeks flushed red when flustered. He frowned. What a strange thought.

"Hm, how would you feel if I'd done the same to you?" He didn't know if L was being serious or not. It was hard to tell. In grade school, he watched the boys tease the girls just to annoy them, and in actuality the boys actually liked the girls. The way L had worded his sentence confused him and Raito frowned yet again.

"I thought you did, am I wrong? You don't do things to get a rise out of me; Such as your horrible murder of my innocent cookie?" His eyes flashed at the memory. Perhaps he should avenge it.

"No, you were eating where I asked you not to," he replied. "Besides, I thought we had gotten past this Ryuzaki." It felt so weird to be this close to L and actually talk to him. If Raito tilted his head just right, he'd be kissing the man 

in front of him. _'What the hell am I thinking?' _Mentally shaking his head, he promised that that thought would never cross his mind again. He did have a girlfriend to think of.

"You ordered me actually, which I still do not appreciate. But you're right, we should move past this." Sighing, he was amused to see his breath move Raito's hair. This cause him to chuckle, hadn't Raito yelled at him about personal space?

"What's funny Ryuzaki?" Raito inquired as he looked up at L. From this vantage point, L's eyes looked completely dark with no glint of light in them. He could feel L's breath on his face and it tickled slightly. But he was too comfortable to move, he turned his head away and faced the wall.

"You yelled at me about personal space. Though now, you don't seem to mind me being so close, perhaps Raito becoming attached to me?" Smirking, Raito did not see him. "Raito has a mild case of Stockholm Syndrome."

"I don't think so," he answered quietly. "You're the one who invaded my bed. This is my room, remember? I think it is _you _who has feelings for me."

L blinked, "I do care for Raito. You are my friend after all," he sniffed and pretended to be upset, "Raito hates me. He… he doesn't care for me."

Rolling his eyes, Raito chuckled lightly. "Your ego is just too large and needs to be knocked down a few notches." Raito smirked as he looked back at L.

L frowned, "How harsh. And I was hoping one day Raito would bear my children," he hiccupped softly and turned his head away, bringing a hand up to his forehead in a 'woe is me' fashion.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" L really did have some issues. Raito sat up with his back facing L. The detective was right. They were too close for comfort.

"Well, Raito still can't take a joke," he replied as Raito moved away from him. Without warning he stuck his face in front of Raito's again, enjoying the look of panic written on his face, "Where are you going?"

Raito's eyes widened at the sudden movement. L and his damn sudden movements; they were going to get him killed one day. "Ryuzaki, you might want to stop that. Someone might get the wrong idea and think that you might want to kiss them," he replied staring back at L. At least the man would stop lunging at his face.

"Does Raito want me to kiss him?" he asked seriously, his face devoid of expression.

Raito's breath hitched before he spoke, "N-No." He hadn't expected that question and it had caught him off guard. L had asked with such seriousness that it made Raito think that L wanted to kiss him. Raito was too nervous and afraid of the answer to ask. Unconsciously, he looked at L's mouth, but only briefly. All he was able to do was swallow thickly as he stared back at the detective.

"Ah, perhaps I should allow you to go on some dates with Amane-san," he spoke suddenly. Raito blinked at his random statement. Forcing himself away from Raito's face, he studied him for a moment. This was his friend and he really did care for him, even if he was Kira. The whole time he had been in Raito's room, spending time with him, he had forgotten all about the Death Note.

How he killed them. Those men…

He blanched, turning away from Raito's gaze. He – he was a murderer.

'_They deserved it...'_

He wasn't God…

"You'll let me go on dates with Misa, but I can't see my family?" He hadn't meant for the question to come out so harshly, but it did regardless. Getting up from the bed, he ignored L and went into the bathroom and shut the door. Now he had a new addition to add to his thoughts of L. First the kitchen and now this. He had totally forgotten to ask L about that night, but he doubted that L had even remembered. Sliding down the door, he exhaled loudly wanting to pull out his hair.

"I meant within the apartment, under surveillance!" He yelled through the door. Sliding down with his back to the door, L had no clue Raito was doing the same on the opposite side.

Raito sighed. He needed to clear his mind of his current thoughts. Maybe he could ask L proper questions through the door. Maybe L had just been kidding and he was going overboard. And for some reason, he felt delusional because he would swear the door was giving off heat. "Ryuzaki…" he whispered lightly.

"Yes?" L answered, slightly startled by Raito's voice being so close. _'He must be resting against the other side of the door.'_

Raito mirrored L's reaction at the sound of his voice, indicating that L was against the door. Raito had only said L's name loud enough for only him to hear. "Why did you ask me that question? Is it because you wanted to?" He was referring to L's question earlier. He couldn't even bring himself to think of it. He named it Incident #2.

Opening his mouth to reply, no words came out. Was his heart beating faster, or was that his imagination? He had only been joking, but when he thought closely, there had been a thrill in being so close to Raito's face.

Raito didn't know how to take L's silence. Did his silence mean yes? "R-Ryuzaki?" Was the man still on the other side of the door? _'Get a grip on yourself Raito!'_

"I would never kiss someone who doesn't want it. Where's the flattery in that?" He asked. Well, L hadn't kissed many people, but those he had kissed had wanted it. There really was no point in kissing someone who would resist. _'Not that I would otherwise.'_

Raito sat frozen on the other side of the door. L's response technically didn't answer his question but it caused other questions to rise up in his mind. "That's not what I meant," he replied softly.

The question that had come to his mind was what would have happened if he'd said yes. Raito blushed, hitting his head against the door twice.

"What did you mean then?" Ryuk had grown almost deadly quiet and stood motionlessly in the corner. L had almost completely forgotten about him.

Ugh, he was going to make him say it. "Did you, with no input from me, want to kiss me?" he swallowed the lump in his throat as the question left his lips. It was better this way. At least Raito could stay in here for hours if need be.

"As you know, I do like to get a rise from Raito. So, if this got some kind of reaction, I would not object to it," he answered truthfully. Was this normal for friends? He wasn't quite sure.

Raito blinked and said nothing else. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. This was all just too… unbelievable and unimaginable for it to be actually happening. Raito knew it hadn't been a dream. His thought process was too clear for it to be a dream. Why had he pushed L to answer his question? Did he, in some kind of twisted manner want it to happen? Turning around, he reached for the doorknob, but froze. He couldn't do it. Couldn't bring himself to open the door.

L sat silently, realizing Raito wasn't likely to say anything. Though in truth, he had pushed L to answer a question that should have never come up. Apparently it was time to admit to himself that he found Raito to be completely… intriguing. Never had he felt this way before. It wasn't love, no merely a strange… interest.

"I think I'll go now Raito, I have made you uncomfortable."

Raito just held his breath as he heard receding footsteps. He finally found the courage to open the door. L had actually closed the door to his room and Raito relaxed. Getting up from the floor, he walked over to his bed and lay down.

Raito had a girlfriend. But… there was something about L… something that he couldn't describe. Misa, she… she was attractive and sweet, even if he couldn't have a decent conversation about anything other than what hairstyle suited which outfit and what styling of clothes were popular or make-up brand… the list could go on with meaningless conversation.

But his conversations with L… what did they mean to him? He couldn't find the right word for them. He voiced the man's name unconsciously and slammed his fist down onto the bed.

"What the hell am I going to do?"

* * *

**A.N. Emily: **Alright, time to explain something about the death notes. For those confused about what death note L has, I'll explain:

- Misa is captured by L and gives up ownership, transferring it to Raito.

- Raito shuffles the notebooks and returns ownership to Rem.

-Raito shuffles the notebooks again, and Rem hands the notebook to Ryuk.

- Raito shuffles the notebooks a third time. Ryuk drops the notebook for Raito to retrieve and Raito once again gains ownership. He buries the notebook in the ground.

-Raito shuffles the notes a fourth time and forfeits ownership to Ryuk.

-Raito shuffles the notebooks a fifth time and Ryuk passes the note to Rem.

-In order to save Misa, Rem takes Sidoh's note (Raito's original notebook) and finds a new Kira.

-While confined, Raito loses ownership of the notebook (Originally Misa's), losing his memories.

-The note buried, which was originally Misa's, though Raito owned it for a short time. This is why there are no rules written inside and why Ryuk is the owner.

-Also, the part where L writes the names of the men...I know they're supposed to be writing in Japanese, but you get the picture.

If you have any questions or comments please review. Thanks for reading and see you in chapter five!

**A.N. Brittnay**: I'm so happy with the way this chapter turned out. So, what do you think? Maybe I should start handing out presents to those who review. XD Anyway, Emily already explained everything, so, I don't have anything much else to say. shrugs

P.S. Who do you think is Raito and who do you think is L? I betcha can't guess! :P Oh, and should we make our chapters shorter?!

Love from Emily and Brittnay


	5. The battles of your youth

**A Beautiful Lie**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. This fic is not going to be used for any kind of profit.

**By**: Tragic Prayers

**Full Summary**: Raito loses his memory after giving up ownership of the Death Note. Working along Ryuzaki to try and find the mysterious Kira, the tables turn when L happens upon a little notebook buried in the ground. Maybe Ryuk should learn to hide things better. Soon, L finds the Death Note, and it seems as though it will be the end of Kira! However, it seems L might have underestimated the siren call of such a powerful notebook.

**Warnings**: Slight AU, Yaoi (male/male), graphic violence, murder, angst, slight OOC due to character development.

**A.N. Emily: **Hi everybody! No, we didn't forget about our lovely fanfiction, we've just been busy. We've gained a roommate, moved, gained a puppy and I'm currently looking for a job. Whew! It's crazy, but we still didn't forget about this.

This chapter is going to be shorter, because it was one huge chapter that we decided to split into two parts. That means that we'll be updating with the next chapter quickly (maybe a week or two) so you better review or I'll bake you into a cake and let L eat you!

Also, we will be making intermission chapters (like, after every 10 chapters maybe) which having nothing to do with the story, but are still fun. If you don't want to read them, please feel free to skip them.

Sorry for my super long author's note, I know most of you wont read it anyway! Sorry in advance for any errors and thanks so much to those who review.

**A.N. Brittnay:** I don't have anything to say except, read! NOW! GO! Enjoy the chapter. And thank you for the reviews from the last chapter… XD

* * *

_**Chapter five:** The battles of your youth_

"You know, I thought you were too much of a coward to write any names in the Note and you proved me wrong. Though you should have made their deaths more interesting," Ryuk commented to L, who was lying silently on his bed.

Was this… real? Had he really murdered those men? Or maybe he had finally gone insane. No, the insane never thought they were insane, therefore, he must not be insane.

"I think the fact that they're dead is enough. Their deaths didn't need to be any worse."

Ryuk laughed and said nothing.

What happened to him? Why did he kill them? A moment of anger and curiosity had cost two people their lives.

Could he do it again?

'_Do it, do it, do it…'_

He turned to look at Ryuk, but he hadn't said anything. Perhaps he was delusional from lack of sleep. Sighing, he turned onto his side and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Ryuk watched him, satisfied with the day. This guy… he was… interesting.

* * *

Raito laid still, his arm covering his eyes. During the night, he had been in and out of consciousness and it felt as if he hadn't slept an ounce.

He didn't want to move. Moving implied that he was awake and would have to face reality. Reality implied that he was going to have to face L. Facing L implied that he was going to have to face questions and answers that he didn't want to think about. But he was going to have to face it sooner or later.

Deciding to face it sooner, he forced himself from his position on the bed. Walking over to the bathroom, he yawned as he looked in the mirror. Removing the rest of his clothes, he showered for quite longer than usual. Turning off the now freezing water, he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist.

Swiping the steam off the mirror in one motion, he stared at a sliver of himself. His hair, even though it was sopping wet, looked unkempt, his eyes had dark circles from lack of sleep, and he felt as if he were looking at a complete stranger.

Frowning, he looked away from the stranger as he began to dress for the day. Once he was done with that, he kept a towel around his neck for his wet hair as he attempted to brush it.

It had taken him an hour compared to his usual half hour because he had intentionally trudged around like a lost puppy. Raito tried to keep his thoughts light, and to him, they sounded redundant and unfathomable. But deeper thought was exactly what he wanted to avoid.

Sighing, he decided to go and try to quell his thirst. He wasn't really hungry and he was too nervous to attempt to eat. He could only hope that L was still asleep in his room and hadn't heard Raito leave his.

Sneaking into the kitchen, he opened the fridge to take out a large pitcher of water. _'Watari must've done this,' _he thought as he poured himself a glass. Thinking about Watari somehow made his mind revert back to thoughts of L. _'Damn L…'_ he thought, properly banging his head a few times on the table.

* * *

L's eyes snapped open at the sound of someone repeatedly banging something. How long had he slept? Looking over at the clock, it read six am. Sighing, he picked himself up off of his bed, glancing around the room blearily.

Yesterday, he had killed. It felt as though the whole day had been a dream. But it hadn't. He had written those names, and he could never go back. Those men were dead forever; because of him. He needed to stop thinking in circles. At least he knew the Note worked, but the question now was, should he share this information with the Task Force.

No.

If he shared it, then… he wouldn't be able to write in it again.

'_Well… there are many people who would be better off dead. Like Yamamoto,'_ he glared, only to be startled by Ryuk's scratchy voice.

"So, are you going to write in the Note again?"

L blinked at him, "No… I'm not god…" he scowled as Ryuk began laughing at him.

"Hn." He ignored Ryuk's question about apples, exiting the room and going to the bathroom down the hallway. Before, when sharing his room with Raito, he simply used the bathroom in his room. However, this bathroom had a huge tub, and was much roomier than his other bathroom.

Carelessly tossing aside his clothes he filled the tub with water and bubbles. Inhaling deeply, L let a content smile slide onto his face as he slid into the tub, reveling in the smell of coconut.

* * *

Raito stared down at his glass of water. Wishing it was alcohol, which would be an easy escape from his problem. But he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He was sure L wasn't a drinker and asking Watari would be like asking him to move a mountain. Even his father; who thought that no one had known, save Raito, knew that he drank. But it was only on the particularly difficult and stressful cases.

Raito knew that the Kira case was one of these cases, but he hadn't seen his father drink as of yet. _'Maybe he's trying to kick the habit,' _he thought with an amused expression on his face. Finishing off his drink, he replaced the pitcher of water back into the refrigerator and grabbed his glass off the table. While washing the glass, he debated on whether he should take a personal day off from the investigation. So much had happened within the past few days that he couldn't process it correctly.

He was angry at himself for taking such an emotional approach to it. A day off would help him form a more logical and more stable approach to the subject at hand. Yesterday was – he stopped himself from thinking and the only good word he could come up with was, 'yesterday'. 'Yesterday was yesterday,' and that was what Raito was going to leave it at that.

* * *

L blearily looked around. Where was he…? He felt warm water surrounding him and realized that he must've dozed off. '_That's strange, why am I so tired?' _Shrugging, he dunked his head under the water, rinsing whatever was left in his hair.

As the water drained, he quickly shoved on his clothes. Originally, he was going to go back to his room, but there were noises coming from the kitchen. Intrigued, he made his way to it, pausing in the doorway.

"Raito-kun…"

Jumping at the sound of his name, he almost dropped the glass that he'd been washing. Rinsing the glass, drying it and putting it in its respective place, he finally answered. "Y-yes?" It wasn't a very coherent sentence, but at least it was a sentence nonetheless. Cursing himself for being so thirsty, he turned around to face L and was once again met with dark eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just heard a noise and came to see what it was. Now I see it was just Raito-kun," he smiled, going to the table and sitting down across from Raito. Water dripped from his hair. He frowned, maybe he should've dried himself better.

"Oh, okay," Raito replied not knowing what else to say, he drummed his fingers on the table. He had watched a few more drops drip from L's hair onto the table. Removing the towel from around his neck, he slid it over to L. "Here, use this," he spoke softly. His own hair had dried already and he felt that needed to use the towel more at the moment. When L just looked at him, Raito quickly corrected himself. "Well, you don't have to if you don't want to," he grabbed the towel back from off of the table.

L quickly reached across the table and grabbed the towel from Raito's hands, "Thank you, Raito." Taking the towel, he placed it on his head and dried his hair quickly. _'Smells like Raito…'_ he thought as he handed the towel back.

"No problem," he replied, leaving the towel where it remained on the table. Refusing to let emotion show, he glanced back up at the man in front of him. He was still debating on whether or not he should work on the investigation today. Thinking about it, he honestly felt the silence and few muttered grunts would kill him. "Uh, Ryuzaki? Do you think it would be alright if I stayed in today?" Maybe he could find a way to relieve some stress. Maybe chess or some light reading…

"So Raito-kun is no longer interested in the Kira case?" He asked, shoving the towel back over to Raito. Looking up, he stared into Raito's eyes, "Or perhaps you're avoiding me."

Raito knew that L had seen his eyes widen before he had the chance to nonchalantly school his features. "Ah, no. Why would I be avoiding you Ryuzaki?" Raito questioned, laughing slightly. He couldn't avoid L even if he wanted to. L seemed to be everywhere and nowhere and Raito felt like he was slowly being driven insane.

"Why? I don't know, perhaps because of our conversation last night? Raito secretly wants me to kiss him," he smirked.

"Raito does not," he replied simply before adding, "Raito thinks that is Ryuzaki's wish, not his. Raito just has a headache and would just like to rest and not think." Glancing up at L he almost smirked himself as the smirk from L's face was quickly wiped away. But there still seemed to be a glint in his eyes before it was gone. _'What is he up to…?'_

"Hm," L pouted slightly, "alright then, I'll just stay up here with you." He picked up his phone dialing Watari's number.

"There's no reason for you to hinder your investigation just because of me," Raito replied but was completely ignored as L continued to converse with Watari. Raito frowned slightly. Did L really want to spend time with him? Why?

'_I just like getting a rise out of Raito-kun…' _

Raito blushed.

Truthfully, L just wanted to annoy and bother Raito further. Not to mention…. He wanted to ask that Shinigami more questions. They had already found the names of the employees and had their faces. However, they needed to plant cameras in the conference room somehow. Having some time off would help him think…

"What did you call Watari for?" L hadn't exactly stated that was who he was calling, but by process of elimination, Raito was able to figure out who it was.

"To tell him that you and I will not be going to the investigation room and will be staying here," he replied. Raito sighed and gave him a dirty look. _'His eyes are… unique.'_

Glaring at L, he stood up to go and retrieve his forgotten glass of water. "Good, I will have to thank him for thinking of me and placing the pitcher of water in the fridge," he stated before taking a gulp of his water.

"Hm, Watari is very thoughtful, yes. He's a very good man," he also stood, walking over to Raito. "So, we need a plan. We know the names of the people, but we need to figure out how to get cameras in the conference room." Would Ryuk tell him about this Kira? Or would he pretend to know nothing? Probably the latter, since it would make things more… interesting.

Raito watched over his glass as L maneuvered his way over to him. "Are you asking me if I have any ideas?" He asked after removing his lips from the rim of the glass.

"No, I'm asking you on a date," he replied dully.

Tempted to throw the rest of the water on L's face, he decided to play along. "Is that why you wanted me alone?" he smirked before daring L to challenge him with his eyes.

"Oh no, you found out. I was going to surprise you later, and now you've ruined it. My Raito-kun is so very intelligent," L ran a finger down Raito's chest.

Raito raised an eyebrow at L's finger and the man's comment. "What did I do to deserve such a treatment?" He indicated L's finger and he smiled playfully. This was okay. Well, sort of. But it was better than last night. It had seemed like last night had happened a long time ago.

"Ah well," L's eyes glittered as he stepped closer to Raito, placing his face close to his. "Raito is very… interesting. How could one such as myself resist? Raito is a puzzle, and I do like puzzles," this game was fun. Not to mention Raito was playing along, which was even better.

Shrugging, Raito couldn't tell if L was serious or not. He locked eyes with the man in question. They were so close yet again and Raito could feel L's breath across his face. "I liked the idea you had before," he whispered. There was no need for him to speak in a normal voice.

L blinked, "Ah," he smirked, "so Raito _does_ want me to kiss him. Well, I'm not adverse to trying something new…"

"What?" Raito asked completely confused until dawning realization crossed his face. "That's not what I'm talking about! I'm talking about the plan. Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Hm? I see, Raito is talking about the plan to use Amane-san to infiltrate Yotsuba. However, who will we get to plant the cameras while they are preoccupied? Perhaps we should wait until after hours, when no one is around and plant them. I have someone in mind that may like to help…" he said thoughtfully, still running his finger down Raito's chest.

Raito shivered slightly as L's finger ran over a soft spot. "After hours would be good. It would prove to be too difficult to get one of the members of the Task Force to cooperate. My father, you, nor I could do it. Too dangerous," he felt L's finger travel down to his waist before coming to a stop and then back up. Raito glared at him, "Ryuzaki," he whispered warningly, but it came out more ruff and husky.

"Well, I'll have to ask an old friend for assistance. Seeing as Wedy is dead, I'll have to call a slightly dangerous person, but I'm sure we'll be fine." He thought aloud, ignoring Raito and his confused expression, continuing to run his finger up and down.

"Ryuzaki," Raito tried once again and this time he grabbed L's wrist. It was becoming difficult to think with that finger gliding across his chest. "I… we… this…" he continued. His thought had died on his lips and Raito stepped away from L.

"Are you okay Raito? You look like you're running a fever," he brought a hand up to Raito's forehead only to have it smacked away. Frowning, he tilted his head, "Something the matter Raito-kun?"

Ignoring L's question, he left the room. What was he becoming? Once safely in his room, he plopped down on the bed and covered his face with a pillow. What was going to happen next? Was he going to somehow end up in L's room by sleepwalking? _Don't give your subconscious any ideas Raito!_

Why?

Why was he doing what he was doing? He didn't even find L attractive at all! The man annoyed the hell out of him and then proceeded to pull stunts like he did in the kitchen.

'_Raito is a puzzle, and I do like puzzles.'_

Raito wanted to scream. And so, he did. Right into the pillow that covered his face.

'_So Raito _does _want me to kiss him…'_

_It wasn't true. He didn't want to kiss Ryuzaki!_

'_Well I'm not adverse to trying something new…'_

Neither was Raito if he were truthful about it. He sat up so quickly that he had to lay back down at the dizziness he felt. _Unbelievable, I can't believe that I just thought that! _Why was he being affected by L's words so much? Replacing the fallen pillow back onto his face, he screamed.

Again.

* * *

Maybe he had pushed Raito too far. Should he go and apologize? Shrugging, he decided to leave the other boy alone.

As soon as he went into his room, he locked the door. Ryuk was still in there eating a random apple. _Where did that apple come from? _He wondered.

"What's up?" The Shinigami asked, noticing L staring at him.

"This other Kira, what do you know about him or her?"

"Nothing. Never met 'em. Do you know anything about them?" He polished off his apple as he looked at the human in front of him.

"No, I was hoping you knew something. Ah well, I need to find out who this other Kira is. The less people who are without a Death Note, the better." Sighing to himself, he looked at the drawer where the Death Note was.

'_I killed two men.'_

The thought somehow bothered him less than it did yesterday.

'_I'm not going to share the Note with others, I'm going to keep it.'_

"Ryuk, are there any consequences for using this Note? Besides not being able to go to heaven or hell?" He had figured he was going to hell anyway, so he'd rather stay in limbo.

"Well, if you accidentally misspell a person's name four times, the person will be free. But if you intentionally misspell a person's name four times, you'll die," that was the main major consequence that he could remember. Man, it would be easier if he had the other Note. He didn't know how Rem dealt with explaining the Rules to Misa. Ryuk wondered who had the Note now…

"I see," L mumbled. That wouldn't be much of a problem for him. Looking back to the drawer, he debated on using it again. His fingers brushed against the handle to the drawer. Pulling the key out of his pocket, he opened up the drawer and pulled out the Note.

"Shall I… use it once again?" He whispered to himself. Whenever he touched it, he felt his heart begin to race. His eyes dilated, fingers delicately opening the Note.

Bang bang bang!

'_Damn it,' _he jumped, quickly placing the Note back in the drawer, locking it. Walking over to the door he opened it angrily.

"What?" He growled.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. I just came to apologize, but I see that you are busy," Raito rushed out before turning around to walk away. Actually, he had no idea why he'd come to L's room. He had been hoping to sneak down to the Investigation Room, but he had heard L's muffled voice through the door and he wondered who he was talking to.

"Raito!" L called out, leaving his room to follow the other boy. Grabbing his sleeve, he stopped him and moved in front of him. "Raito, I apologize. You had no reason to apologize to me. I didn't mean to snap at you, that was uncalled for."

Looking up at L, Raito smiled slightly. "No, you were busy and it was rude of me to interrupt," he replied. His heart felt like it had doubled in speed as L continued to hold onto him.

"Raito…" why had he acted so strangely? He never lost his temper so easily. He felt strange, dazed almost. Were his pupils still dilated? His heart was still racing and it felt like he had a fever. Just the thought of using the Note… filled him with fear… and excitement.

"Yes?" Raito noted that L had taken off the honorific from his name. It was strange coming from L's lips. And with that thought, his eyes moved to L's mouth. _'Ah, no!' _He glanced back at L's eyes. Something was different about them and Raito couldn't place what it was.

High. That's how he felt at the moment. It was a rule that intelligent people should not have a large amount of power. It was a dangerous combination. And L was already powerful, but this… this was completely different. Any person could kill, but with the Note…

'_No.'_

Shaking his head, he looked into Raito's eyes. "Raito… you are so… intriguing."

Raito's breath caught in his throat at L's statement. Somehow they were closer than he thought they had been. Removing his arm from L's grasp, he stepped back slightly. "Thank you, I guess…" he trailed off as he took another big step away from L and hit a wall. '_Damn…'_

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing Raito back up against the wall. He couldn't get his mind clear. That Note, he should leave it alone…. Yes… he would tell the Task Force about it tomorrow.

"Nothing. I-just-" was Raito's incoherent response. He couldn't honestly tell L that he was nervous to be around him. L would somehow use that to his advantage to annoy Raito. Shaking his head, he almost laughed at himself.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Looking up, he pushed himself off the wall. "Ryuzaki," he stated. They were now at arm's length but it still felt like they were too close to Raito. "I just need some space. Is that alright with you?"

"Oh…" he spoke softly. So strange… things had been strange since he found that Note. Truly, he was a bit frightened of being alone. What would he do? He shivered, "Alright, yes… that is fine…"

"A-are you sure?" Raito had noticed the shiver before L had responded. "Is something troubling you?" He asked stepping closer. He could hear his brain screaming at him to stay away from this man, but he ignored it.

"Ah no… no, I'm fine," he was beginning to act suspicious. Not only that, but yesterday he had acted strangely as well. He turned away from Raito, "If Raito-kun is bothered by my presence, I will leave him alone. It's no problem." _Then I can finally get to work on how to get to that other Kira… and the Note… _No… didn't he say he would tell the Task Force about it?

"It's not your presence. Well, I mean…" he trailed off trying to gather his thoughts and wits about him. "Ryuzaki," he said as he turned him around. "You can tell me if there is anything wrong." _'Since I can't tell you.'_

"Nothing is wrong Raito, I think I'm just coming down with something, that's all." His eyes glanced around and he frowned upon seeing Ryuk. Ryuk stared at him with large eyes.

"So," the Shinigami spoke, "are you going to use the Note again? 'Cause it's very boring…"

"Raito," L said quickly, "I'll just go to my room and rest, since I'm falling ill. This solves both problems, as you won't have to be around me."

"Ah, okay?" Raito turned to head to his room and didn't look back. He wanted to be away from L and yet he wanted to be around him. These conflicting emotions and contradicting thoughts were beginning to anger him. "You idiot…" and to be totally honest, he didn't know if he was referring to himself or to L.

* * *

Ryuk followed him all the way back to his room. Sighing, once again, he looked at the drawer. _'Damn, I don't really know what to do…'_

Searching for the remote, he once again turned on the television, turning it to the news station. There was nothing of interest on. It appeared that after those robbers died, the criminals had gone back into hiding.

'_Good, if they slip up again, I'll show them who's boss.'_

"Aw, not using the Note today?" The previous Kira had even killed criminals who had been in jail. Of course, in the eyes of a human, they had done wrong and were to pay for their sins. He loved the way the old Kira thought. He hoped this new one would be just as interesting.

"I'm not using the Note again, Ryuk. I told you before, I'm not god." Ryuk laughed at him. How annoying, that Shinigami laughed at him far too much.

How many times had Ryuk heard _that_ before? "Death had nothing to do with being god," Ryuk replied, not looking at the person he was directing it to. It amazed him, the morals humans had. They thought doing horrible things would be forgiven if they were to go to places considered 'Houses of God or Gods'. It just made Ryuk laugh harder.

"I don't have the right to take away human lives. Who am I to pass judgment? Everyone has their morals, their own idea of what's right and wrong. It is wrong," he said firmly. There was a tiny bit of doubt in his mind and he buried it under other thoughts.

'_There's so much power, how tempting…'_

Ryuk shrugged. "Whatever helps you sleep at night," he had picked up that saying from overhearing humans using it a lot. It probably sounded strange to L that it had come from him. "What are you going to do about the boy?" It was a general question and could be answered many ways. Would L tell him? It wouldn't matter cause Raito couldn't gain his memories back from that Note anyway.

"The boy?" L asked in confusion. "Raito-kun?" Ryuk nodded, "Eh, I don't need to do anything. He's not really a threat, except that I suspect him to be the first Kira." Why was the Shinigami asking about Raito?

"Haha, really? You think he's the first Kira?" Ryuk had been watching the interactions between the two men and it was hilarious yet interesting all at the same time. Thinking back on L's and Raito's previous interactions, it made him laugh at how much progress they had made. _'How interesting…'_

"Yes, I'm ninety-two percent sure in fact," he stated. L couldn't help but think the Shinigami was trying to say something different. "Are you insinuating something?"

"Huh? No. I wasn't," he floated down to the floor and laid there comfortably. "That's a high percentage though." He chuckled as he looked up toward the ceiling before floating toward it.

"It is. I'm very sure that you know something, so I don't really need to explain anything to you," he shrugged. _What's Raito doing? _he growled. That's it, he was going to stop caring so much for the other boy. He was his friend, but their friendship was confusing him.

"Is that why you look at him the way you do?" He floated around the room finally coming to a stop at the foot of L's bed. "Because of your suspicion?"

"L-Look at him? I do no such thing," he denied, giving the Shinigami a puzzled look. Something must have gone over his head, which was no easy feat.

"The way you stare. I can't explain because I'm not familiar with humans. But," he continued tilting his head slightly trying to think. "I saw a movie once and the way you stare at Raito, is the same way that the guy looked at the girl. Or something like that," confusing his own self, he shrugged. Maybe the detective could figure it out.

L choked, staring wide-eyed at Ryuk. It was obvious that the Shinigami wasn't joking, since he wasn't really bright enough to joke about such a thing. He couldn't possibly look at Raito that way, "You must be mistaken."

"No, I don't think so," Ryuk replied. Maybe he _was _mistaken and so, he shrugged. "He looks at you just the same," he chuckled lightly as he continued. "Got any apples?"

This was slightly confusing, "Apples…" he said absently, though he was still thinking about Ryuk's statement. So, was Ryuk saying Raito was… attracted to him?

"Yes. Shiny red apples…" Ryuk drooled slightly at the thought. He had completely forgotten his previous statement at the mere thought of yummy, delicious, shiny red apples.

"Apples…" he repeated again as he made his way to the door, ignoring Ryuk, who was asking if he was going to get apples. He heard noise coming from Raito's room. Without knocking, he opened the door to the other boy's room, "Is Raito-kun attracted to me?" He asked seriously, taking the other completely by surprise.

_What…_

_The…_

_Hell…?!_

"_What_?" Raito looked at the man who had just barged in like the apartment had been on fire. He'd been cleaning his already pristine room, trying not to think before being rudely interrupted. It had been working effortlessly and now, he felt like it was a waste of time.

"I asked if Raito-kun is attracted to me. Because… you look at me… like… the movies…" had he lost his mind? Usually he thought before he acted, but he had just went with his impulse. _'Raito-kun is driving me insane.'_

_The…_

_Hell…?_

Raito stared at the man in his doorway trying not to laugh. "You're not making any sense," he replied as he stared on and effectively ignored the question. Movies? What on earth had L been watching before he came in here?

"It's a very simple question," L replied, beginning to become slightly annoyed, "is Raito attracted to me?" He looked Raito in the eyes, his heart thudding wildly in his chest.

Raito swallowed trying to get the lump out of his throat. Was he? But what kind of attraction L was referring to…? Switching his eyes to look up at L, he saw the anticipation there. "I…" he didn't… this one he couldn't run away from. He tried forming other words, but nothing came out.

"I see…" L whispered, "you don't need to say anything. I… shouldn't have burst in…" he backed up out of the room and walked away. What had come over him? He felt like he was going insane. _'I need to distance myself…'_

"Hey! Wait!" He yelled as he went after L. He didn't know what he was doing, but his only excuse was that he wanted to clear this up. When he caught up to L, he yanked him around. Almost gasping at the look in L's eyes, he was determined to continue. "You… I…" but it came out in broken streams. Finally managing to form a word that best fit his concerns, he voiced it, "Why?"

"It is unfair to answer a question with a question," he said quietly. "Forget I ever said anything."

Yanking on L's arm again, Raito realized that he'd pulled L much too close for comfort. Their clothes touched and Raito swore he could feel the man's body heat. It felt like there was a fire coming from L. _'Funny, I always thought that he'd be cool to the touch…'_

Finally he met L's eyes and he found himself not being able to pull away. L's eyes were so… he couldn't find the right word for them. Realizing that he was supposed to reply, he opened his mouth to speak. "It is unfair to ask a question without a motive."

"It's fine Raito, it was a silly question anyway," he moved away from Raito slowly, watching Raito's eyes glaze over with some unknown emotion. Somewhere in the background, he heard Ryuk asking questions.

Frowning, Raito nodded at L. "Mh, I don't know what I was thinking," he replied as he released L's arm. He honestly had no idea what he'd been thinking and apparently that had been happening a lot lately. Turning away, he had every intention of heading back into his room. He didn't even have a lock on his door. It was very unfair.

"But-" L said softly, "I would like to know your answer out of curiosity." Raito stood still, his back turned to L.

He felt as if he'd run a marathon just from the simple sound of L's voice when he decided to ask that question. "My answer is…" he replied softly and he felt his own anticipation at his own answer. Turning around, their eyes met once again before he took a deep breath and continued. "…maybe." He smiled once again before entering his room, "yes." He didn't need any confirmation from L.

Uh…

He hadn't expected that answer.

Now though, L had another question: What the hell was he supposed to do with this new information?

"I need cake," he spoke aloud, indicating for Ryuk to follow. Going into the kitchen he opened the door to the refrigerator and took out a large piece of cake Watari had left for him. After grabbing his cake, he grabbed a few apples and returned to his room.

"Catch," he threw an apple at Ryuk, who caught it and immediately began devouring it. Watari had given him a strange look when he had asked for apples to be brought to his apartment.

Ryuk laughed. It had been the same way with Raito. _But I think I got less apples then. Oh well, _he thought as he took another bite of apple. "So, are you sweet on him? You never answered his unasked question, right?" Ryuk was glad that he'd watched all those movies along with Raito's sister and mother.

"Shut up," L replied, opening his drawer and staring at the Death Note. He sighed at the thought of sharing the Note with the rest of the Task Force. _With Raito… _all of this was very confusing. L was used to being able to solve everything, to know the answer to every question. Now though, he knew nothing…

"Fine, fine. Geez!" Ryuk would ask again when L wasn't so annoyed. Realizing that L had the Note out, he floated over to the man and hovered directly behind him at an arms length and he watched over L's shoulder just like he used to with Raito.

Ryuk had watched the scene play out earlier and in his opinion, it was like watching those romance movies. There was always a person pushing them together and another forcing them apart. "Are you gonna tell him?" Ryuk asked chuckling and bringing L out of his thoughts.

"About the Note?" He asked the Shinigami. Ryuk was strange, who knew he would like romance movies?

"That. And the fact that you're in love with him," he chuckled as he recalled the movie that he relayed that line from. It was one of the best movies that he'd seen out of all of them that he'd watched. And Ryuk felt like he was doing a good job as his part as the person pushing them together.

"What a stupid Shinigami. I wouldn't tell Kira about the Note. Not to mention I do not love Raito, he is merely my friend." Wait, why was he explaining himself to some strange Shinigami anyway?

Ryuk shrugged. "Whatever you say," he laughed. He was bored cooped up in this room. The only action he got was from L and Raito. "I'm gonna go check on him," he replied as he morphed through the wall.

"Wha-Wait! Come back here you! Eh… how bothersome," he whispered, glaring at the spot where Ryuk had been floating.

Ryuk watched the frazzled boy below who seemed to be pacing and wanting to rip out his hair. He'd never seen the boy freak out as much as he was doing now. Even when L was looking for him. Of course, the boy had his occasional outbursts, but he never seen him pace like this. Raito was the type of person to sit down and calmly contemplate his thoughts until he had an idea. Ryuk decided that this Raito was better.

Raito finally flopped on the bed and hit his pillow. How could he have been so stupid? His face paled more and more as he replayed the moment in his head. What the hell was he thinking? There were so many things he could've said, could've done, differently. And he did none of them. He actually goaded L into all of it. He sighed as he covered his head with his pillow. He had told L told L the answer was 'yes' when it should've been a firm 'no.' "Ryuzaki, you idiot!"

Ryuk felt as if he intruded enough and came back. L looked at him expectantly and Ryuk laughed. "Found out some interesting things."

L looked up from the Note, glaring wearily, "Really? And what might that be?"

"Hyuk hyuk! Are you gonna tell him?"

"Agh! Go away, why are you bothering me with this? Raito doesn't matter, he is just… a distraction!" He hadn't realized that he was yelling. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm himself. It wasn't very often that he lost control of his emotions. Usually he felt nothing. Raito… Raito was confusing him…

"If that is what you want, I'll see you later then," he replied before morphing through the wall. The last thing anyone heard from Ryuk was laughter before it faded away.

"Ah, well, at least now I'll have more privacy," L said to himself. _'I should really stop talking to myself. People might begin to think I'm strange…'_

He couldn't help but smirk at his own joke.

* * *

Ryuk continued to watch Raito a little longer before he'd gotten bored. Getting ready to leave, he stopped as he watched Raito rouse from the bed. "Hyuk hyuk!"

He continued watching as Raito headed to the door very quietly. Was he trying to sneak out and away from L? Ryuk watched closely and intently as Raito opened the door.

Raito held his breath as he tiptoed across the floor. From what he remembered, there wasn't a squeaky board or anything to hinder him. He could only hope to get out with ease.

Not knowing where he was going to go or what he was going to do, he continued on his way across the floor. He just needed to get outside and get some air to clear his head.

* * *

Laying face down on the bed, L couldn't think. He really wanted to know what was wrong with him. He went from focusing on the Kira case to dreaming about using the Note and seeing Raito's flashing eyes.

* * *

Raito reached the door and opened it. He hoped he hadn't triggered some kind of alarm. Not even looking back to see if it was true, he escaped into the hallway and headed toward the stairwell. Pushing the door open, he felt his heart race as he made the first few steps down.

* * *

Sitting up, L decided to go onto the roof. He needed some fresh air. As he opened the door, he paused, listening to the sounds in the apartment. It was too quiet. Creeping over to Raito's room, he reached out and opened the door quickly.

"Raito?" No answer.

That's when he noticed the door open. "Shit," he took out his phone and dialed Watari's number.

"Yes, L-san?"

"Raito has escaped, put the whole place on lockdown!"

* * *

Raito reached the bottom of the third flight of stairs with still many to go before he stopped. How foolish was this? He laughed at how foolish this whole idiotic idea appeared. Apparently, even genius' had their bad days. There were cameras all over this building. And if L didn't know he was gone, Watari sure would notice. Laughing, he sat down. "What the hell was I thinking?"

He was just so frustrated that he hadn't been thinking clearly. He could only hope that his actions didn't cause him to be chained back to L. Raito knew that he couldn't deal with that. Hanging his head low, he sighed as he waited to be caught. "This is all his fault!" He snorted as he stared at the floor.

"So," L said as Raito's body tensed from the sound. The boy seemed to be sitting silently, waiting. "It seems you've proved to me that I cannot trust you…"

"It's your fault I'm in this predicament," he replied flatly before L had the chance to say more. Face still in his hands, he refused to look up at L. Raito hoped L wasn't expecting an apology or for Raito to beg because he wasn't getting either.

"I don't believe I asked Raito to leave the apartment. You have your own free will, so I really don't see how this is my fault," he glared at the other boy.

'_Trade places with me, and you'll see why,' _he thought bitterly before continuing, "That's not what I'm talking about," Raito ground out finally looking up at the man who glared down at him. "You know what? I don't care," he stood up and looked everywhere - anywhere - but at L.

"Well, if you don't care," he smiled, "I suppose I can just lock you back up. You've caused me unwanted stress this whole time. Not to mention I didn't even need to let you out in the first place, you ungrateful, selfish bastard." While saying this, L looked completely bored, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Glaring, Raito opened his mouth for a moment, then closed it. He was shaking slightly with anger and was itching to punch something. Something that went by the alias of Ryuzaki. Turning to go up the steps, he passed L and all he managed was a simple, "Fuck you."

This all started with L. Since that day in the kitchen… Raito shivered and he could no longer tell if it was from disgust or from something else. He chose disgust since it seemed like the most sensible answer.

"Raito," the other stopped but refused to turn toward L, "you are lucky I've given you even this much freedom. Now stop this and explain yourself, or I will lock you away in a cell once again." Truthfully, L wasn't sure if he would lock Raito up again. He himself had killed two criminals for his own curiosity. Did this not make him just as bad as Kira?

Sighing, he straightened his shoulders while still refusing to face L. He couldn't believe he'd let L get so close. So close to personally and emotionally affect him the way that L had. "Ah, Ryuzaki…" he finally replied, "you call yourself a genius and yet you cannot see." Neither could Raito, but he wouldn't admit that.

Turning around he faced L. Catching the man's gaze, Raito noted that L's clinical voice did not match his eyes. Taking a step down, Raito opened his mouth to speak. "You started this, and now you finish it."

"Don't make it seem as though I'm an idiot. It's not as though I can read your mind. I have no idea what you're talking about." At the moment he was completely bewildered by Raito's attitude.

"You make things so fucking frustrating!" He burst out before rubbing his temples. "Let's just say I was delusional and I left without thinking of the consequences. Which is what happened. Can we go now?"

"That's not good enough," L said softly, stepping closer to Raito, "is this about the question I asked you? Or the question you asked me?"

'_Did you, with no input from me, want to kiss me?'_

'_Is Raito attracted to me?'_

"It doesn't matter anymore alright? Lock me in a cell if you want to," Raito mumbled. Looking up, he had realized that L had moved closer and Raito took a step back.

"Don't be difficult," he mumbled stepping closer to Raito once more.

"I'm not. I just don't want this to turn into another argument alright?" Raito stood defiantly because he knew that he had only a couple steps before he hit a wall.

"I promise not to argue," he replied, lifting a hand up in defeat. Really, he was just as tired of arguing as Raito was, but he couldn't let him get away with trying to escape. Still… he wanted to understand what had driven him to even try.

"Ryuzaki," he whispered as he looked at the man. It seemed as if he would have to elaborate for the man, but then, Raito couldn't really blame him. "You confuse me and I don't understand you. I just…" he sighed before continuing, "you think that the two of us would be able to figure out something so simple."

"I still…" his brow furrowed in thought, "I still don't fully understand what you're trying to say Raito-kun."

"I don't fully understand what I'm trying to say," he replied slightly laughing. "I just know that you confuse me. For the past week, everything you do makes me unconsciously aware of you," he took a shaking breath. "Ever since that night in the kitchen. I've…" he couldn't finish. Rather, he couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Raito," he breathed, "I've never had a friend before. I… I've spent my life chasing people who do wrong. In a way, I suppose I'm like Kira. Bringing justice to those I believe had done wrong." Bringing a thumb up to his mouth, he nibbled it softly in thought, "My affection for Raito is very strong… perhaps I have made you uncomfortable?" he lowered his head, "I'm sorry."

"…Not uncomfortable, just confused," he admitted looking away slightly. Raito still had unanswered questions, but he knew that if he didn't ask it now, he would never ask it. "What did you mean in the kitchen?" Raito asked as he looked back up to L. He felt that his heart would fly right out of his chest as he locked eyes with the man. Brushing it off, he chalked it up to nerves and stress.

"You mean, when I asked you why?" Raito nodded, "Why… do I find myself looking at you as you sleep, or provoke you just to see the way your eyes look? Or say things to provoke you just so I can see your face flush with anger? Why do I like the way you… smell? Or find myself staring at your mouth and think how soft your lips are?" Suddenly, he realized how loud he had raised his voice. Flushing, he turned away from Raito's shocked face.

Raito was at the moment, feeling a combination of emotions. Shock was one of them, but he could feel himself flushing at L's reply. He had no idea that…. no… he couldn't even bring himself to finish his thought. Had L been tormented that long? Suddenly he found his feet moving of their own accord. It was as if someone else had taken over his body.

He took a few more steps toward L and he found himself standing behind the man. Leaning in, Raito's lips brushed against the shell of L's ear. "Really?" He uttered and he saw L involuntarily shiver. Raito stood up straight and took a step away. He knew that he was provoking the man, but a part of him wanted to.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that…" he moved away from Raito.

'_Why… did I say that?'_

Raito stared at L. L was blunt and as honest as ever. This was probably the last time that he would have the gall to do something like this. "There's only one way for you to find out how soft my lips are Ryuzaki…"

* * *

**A.N. Emily: **….please don't kill me. But, please, review ;)

**A.N. Brittnay: **Ditto… XP


End file.
